The Legend of Spyro: The Return (ON HIATUS)
by RememberPastGlory
Summary: The heroes, Spyro and Cynder return to Warfang with praise and thanks. With more dragon village and colonies returning to Warfang, it's beginning to look like a city again. Now Spyro and Cynder must fight a new battle... The battle between their love. (Return may continue if the spark returns... I'm just not liking writing about Spyro at the moment)
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Spyro: The Return**

 **Hey, remember me? I'm that guy who gave up on his first trilogy. Yeah, that's me. Let me be honest, that was dead and I don't care... Maybe my friend can save it, I do have faith in him. Anyway. This should be better because after Christmas, January to March, full attention into the story. Although, it might be cut short because of GCSE's... But fuck me, right... Anyway on to the book.**

 **Owner Notice: If you saw the other reason why I stopped the other trilogy, I still have whatever the illness is, but as I said, "fuck me, right.".**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter or anyone is this trilogy except for my OC's.**

 **Spyro, Cynder, Malefor (Mentioned), The Guardians, *grumble* Sparx, and anyone in the 'The Legend of Spyro' games are owned by a**

 **Activision even though they should totally give them to someone that are going to produce games that give Spyro A BETTER LOOK, A SEXY CYNDER (That's right, I said Cynder), AND A GAME THAT EVERYONE DOESN'T HATE.**

* * *

 **Awake and Away**

The sun was starting to rise behind the mountains overlooking the sweet Valley of Avalar. The water glistened as the rising sun touched it with its powerful rays that could blind someone waking up staring at it eyes on. The grass started blowing in the light wind that was coming from the mountains was giving out a small whistle and the trees swayed dropping leaves to the ground below them.

A dragoness was laying on the valley's soft grass as the wind rolled by cooling her body while she slept. The dragoness was a Darkish purple dragon, darkish pink underbelly, silver horns on her head coming out of he side and the top. She has a silver tail blade also. The wind started to pick up and she started to wake up. As she started to stand, she started to take a look of her surroundings and she noticed the area she was in in a matter of seconds. "Avalar?" She said in almost like a whisper. She then started to grab memories what happened previous.

It was the middle of the Earth, they just fought bravely against The Darkmaster in which they won. The spirits of the dragon elders and Ignitus came to help the dragons and stuck Malefor in a new prison in the Earth.

"Go where Cynder? This world is breaking apart... But I think I can stop it... I think I'm meant to." Said an obvious male friend. This make was also a dragon, he was a purple dragon, golden underbelly, golden tail blade, golden wing membrane, golden curved horns and orange wings. He had golden spikes going from the top of his head to the bottom of his tail.

"Then I'm with you." Cynder replied as this friend lifted from the ground and a purple aurora formed around him and Cynder spoke the words, "I love you."

Thus, the world was coming back together...

But that didn't explain how she got out... And why did something seem to be missing? "Spyro." She said with worry. She started looking around the area for Spyro and found him lying on the ground not moving, she immediately went to the worst outcome. "Spyro! Come on, wake up!" She said yelling at him, but to no avail. Tears are starting to form. "Come on Spyro! I love you!" She says moving him up and down, he jolts up as he felt the movement.

"Oh Cynder, you're finally awake." He said calmly, but as he saw her face and he tears he last his calm.

"I'm finally awake?!" Cynder asked yelling. Spyro nodded in reply. "I wasn't the one lying there like I was dead." Cynder broke down, she was obviously really upset about Spyro napping.

"Oh Cynder, is that what you thought?" Spyro held Cynder tight for a hug, but dragons were on there haunches. "Cynder, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." This calmed Cynder down a bit.

"So *Sob* how did I wake you?" She asked, she got a simple reply.

"Up and down." She knew what he meant, but Spyro was holding back the truth. He heard the words for a second time. 'I love you' from the same lips. It's left him confused. He loves Cynder back, but he doesn't know how to express it.

After Cynder was fully calmed, they needed to decide what options to take. They were in Avalar.

"Well, we could be in Warfang by morning if we move after we eat." Spyro said looking at the lake. The sun had just gotten over the mountains and the sun's rays warmed both the dragon's scales.

"Really? But I thought we could have a bit of fun before we head home." Cynder said sounding upset.

"I know Cyn but, they're probably worried about us. I'll make it up to you I promise." Cynder just nodded and said, "Alright then 'Spy'." Spyro just laughed as she referred to him differently, not expecting it.

"So where is the food?" Cynder asked, Spyro pointed to the tree were apples were growing. "You're kidding me right?"

"Well, they're a healthy resource to keep us going until we reach Warfang." Cynder just shrugged as she had to agree with Spyro. He obviously wants to keep his 'amazing body figure'.

Cynder decided to take a bite and the reaction was priceless. "Oh my Ancestors! They are so good!" She said taking another bite. Picture her face being that of an excited puppy looking at a treat.

Spyro smirked. "I knew you'd like them. When you finish up, tell me and we'll get going." He said munching away on his apple

While eating, Cynder decided to ask Spyro a question. "Spyro?

"Yeah?" Spyro looked right at her, he had just finished his apple.

"What are your mom and dad like?" Spyro was confused at first, did she mean his real parents or his adoptive parents, he took a guess.

"Well my mom ,Nina, was the kindest person I've ever knew and my dad was a 'go get them' guy as Sparx put it." Spyro replied to her question which made her laugh.

"You had to love with Sparx, how cruel." This made Spyro chuckle.

"Well, he got in trouble a lot and I kinda broke something of his... He put posters all over town about doing something to me. Boy did mom and dad have him for that." This made me Cynder laugh louder at Sparx being in trouble (AHHHH, old references... Delete memory! I miss my old book, but I am glad I stopped writing it).

After a few more minutes, Cynder had finished her apple (According to my iPad, apple needs to be spelt with a capital at the beginning. Well done Apple auto-correct).

"I'm ready Spy." Cynder told him, Spyro just got up from his haunches and moved into the direction of Warfang. Luckily, it was a path and he remembered was south of the cheetah village which was in the north. He remembers because of the map he found while in the city after the siege was won.

Walking down the path they begin to play a game. "I spy with my dragon eye, something beginning with... M. Cynder said with thought.

"Hmm, M?..." She nodded and looked around the area. He saw it, it wasn't in the area, it was in the distance. "Mountain." Cynder was shocked at his timing... Very quick.

"Wow, you're good. I should have picked your muscles." Spyro blushed and smiled. "You're turn." She said.

"I spy with my dragon eye, something beginning with..." He then looked at something he thought he would never see and his eyes grew wide. "Apes!"

"Spyro, you're only supposed to say... Wait, what?!" She looked where Spyro was looking and saw them, they were chanting and cheering for some reason. Spyro without hesitation ran to their position (Near trees) with Cynder close behind. He charged them with out them knowing and as the others turned around they quickly launched themselves at Spyro but Cynder come from the shadows and tail whipped them to the ground. Spyro and Cynder were no back to back or tail to tail. Spyro whispered a plan into Cynder's ear. She nodded and lay on the ground with her hind legs keeping her backside in the air. Spyro grabbed Cynder at the bottom of her underbelly and hold on with his front paws (It's not what it looks like :3) and with the power in his hind legs stood on them (I promise... It isn't what it looks like!) And he started spinning Cynder in circles. She the. Looked from the floor and started shooting poison at the apes. They all started to run away screaming while the ones that got hit ran away screaming... But with poison burns. Spyro then put Cynder down making sure her front paws landed on the grass first then gently putting her backside down.

"That! Was! Amazing!" Came a voice from the behind the trees. Spyro and Cynder went to investigate. They had stumbled upon an ape camp. In the camp remained no ape but 1 big cage. Then went towards the cage and what they saw shocked them. Three dragons around there age were in the cage.

The first was a blue dragon. His underbelly was coloured yellow which also possessed a strange symbol on it. He had his yellow horns going out to the sides and then come in to meet, it looked like a circle. His spikes on his back were black, and really sharp looking pointing up. His wings colour was blue with the membrane being black and again the same symbol on his underbelly was on his wings. His tail was like a sharp sword. This dragon most likely wields ice as an element. Another feature was a scar on right eye (Sound familiar).

The second dragon was pretty scrawny. He was a yellow dragon. His underbelly, spikes, and wing membrane were orange. His Silver horns were like lightning bolts, as was his tail. He probably wields the element of electricity (Why does it seem familiar).

The bigger looking one was definitely an Earth dragon. Light green dragon, dark green wing membrane and underbelly. His Bronzed horns were curving forward and his tail was like a club. He had scars all over his belly (I've scared myself...)

They all look bruised, dirty and tired. They were all lying down on the muddy ground, but only one was awake. He perked up once he saw Spyro.

"Who are you?" Asked Spyro.

"A dragon." He said. He obviously hadn't lost his sense of humour, but the dragon did wince as he said it.

"I'm going to need a little more detail." Spyro asked politely hoping to get a normal answer... How he was wrong.

"I'm 16, wield the element of fire... I know it doesn't match my scales so shush. These two idiots are my friends and we got captured on our way to Warfang." He said moving his head side to side on nearly every word.

"And you were out here during the war...?" Cynder asked but didn't know his name.

"Firstly, my name is Ignis." The dragon said without a witty remark (Lol, when I put witty, the word suggested to be the word to follow was banter! That's great banter!... It really is :3). And these two ugly gits are Storm *pointing at the yellow scaled dragon*, he's just...watch this... Slow." And if on cue he got his head up from the ground and replied, "I'm faster than you moron!" He then noticed his current situation. "And the other one is Rocky the fatso-" Again, as if on cue, another head came up. "It's muscle... You're just jealous. Wait, why do you two look like Spyro and Cynder? I bet you too are attention seekers just claiming to be them so you can get credit. They both died saving the world two weeks ago." Cynder looked at the Green dragon and heard is words. They responded by looking at each other with utter shock. But before they spoke, Ignis butted in. "Secondly, the war ended two weeks ago." Said captain obvious.

"The war ended two weeks ago?!" Cynder shouted in shock.

"Where you under your egg shell all this time?" Said Storm, are all these dragons rude?

"No, we were unconscious for around 1 week and 6 days." Spyro said to be specific.

"Wait... You're saying you're the real Spyro and Cynder? Ignis asked, then looked to his friends. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! OMA, I haven't laughed so hard since Storm shit his pants during class!" He laughed on. "Yeah... Wait!"

"Want me to prove it?" Spyro said.

"Go on then." Spyro then looked towards a tree in the dragons vision. He took aim. "Let's start with Fire." Spyro would shoot some fire at the tree and it would burn, then came Cynder. "Oh Spyro, how will you ever put it out?" She asked sarcastically. "I'll use my electric breath." He did as such and hit it not doing anything as he intended. The three dragons gasp at his elements... They know now but Spyro continues. He continued with his ice breath which put the fire out immediately. "And to show more proof, time to bust you out. Spyro would then step back, he would run as fast as he could and with all his might head butted the cage door open. He immediately fell holding his head, that would hurt any earth dragon, but no earth dragon would ever open a cage that strong. "You okay Spyro?" Cynder asked worried. "I'm fine!"

They looked back to the dragons and they were all bowing to them. Then Ignis said, "Forgive me Ancestors for I have sinned." Spyro held a chuckle but quickly said.

"Get up, I'm just a dragon like you guys, you don't need to bow down to us." The three dragons look up quickly.

"But you and Cynder saved us all! Holy shit man, you should be getting paw massages from us and our life savings." Storm said, the three nod.

"No, we saved the world but the real heroes are the ones that fought the entire war... And didn't come home." Spyro then remembered Ignitus, he had a tear in eye. "They died for us, they are the real heroes."

After a while, the three started finding food around the camp and eating it. It was now getting darker.

"We better get going, we need to be in Warfang by tomorrow. You guys coming?" Spyro asked, they stopped eating and looked at Spyro... Then something was loud and hurt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! OMA! OMA! Spyro is asking us to come a long!" It was Storm. Ignis looked at Storm and said "Idiot." Then looked at the two.

"Of course we would Spyro. That's if we're not a bother."

"Of course not.. Said Cynder. Let's move."

And they start heading down the path to Warfang. It was still quite early, maybe late noon. It got darker because the sun had gone in. "So, where are you guys from?" Asked Spyro. If they came from somewhere, other dragons may be there.

"We are from the Mersey River near the Shire forest in the north west. We left for the city because we were mad." Ignis said.

"Why were you mad?" Cynder asked.

"Mad is crazy for a start, and our village said that the war was still going on, that Malefor wasn't dead and shit like that." Rocky said.

"Oh, well I hope that they think you're all okay." Spyro said.

"Thanks, but the authorities would like it." Storm said laughing, the others joined in.

"Why?"

"Because, every night on the 31st of October is Halloween right?" Spyro nodded, Cynder was confused. Ignis knowing her past told her it was when little kids dress up as heroes of theirs. She nodded in understanding. "Well, we always pulled a prank on our local school and we never got caugh." Storm said proudly. "Except me." Said Ignis who looked down.

"Ignis, you've never been caught." Rocky said.

"I have. Remember when our route was compromised and I said I will divert them?" They both nod. "Well, I went down a one way exit ally and was arrested on the spot. It was horrible, they cuffed my hind paws and my front paws and escorted me to my parents... While everyone watched!" Storm and Rocky were shocked. The man with the record since he had done before he met them two had been caught once. Storm could only say "Rough." from the shock he was in. It was then a quiet walk to Warfang.

 _Meanwhile in the Dragon City..._

A golden dragonfly would wait as the last search party would come back in. As they did, the Electrical Guardian came to see him on the walls with the Earth dragon behind him.

"Sparx?" The Electric Guardian said his name. "Me and Terrador have news..." He said regretfully.

"Well Volteer, spit it out. I want to here you talk for once." Sparx said to the Electric Guardian, Volteer. The Earth Guardia, Terrador then spoke.

"That was the last search party and it's showed no success. And we are beginning to think Ignitus, Spyro and Cynder have perished." Sparx would immediately tear up but didn't go without a fight.

"You're lying! My bro and Cynder are not dead! Keep searching!" He yelled as he punched Volteer, obviously not effecting him.

"Sparx. You've been up here for two weeks. You've hardly ate for once and you look tired. Go get rest." Said Volteer, Sparx went right up to Volteer.

"But he might come while I'm gone!"

"Sparx, come here." Said a strange voice from behind.

"Mom, dad?" He flung himself at his mom and dad and hugged them both. "I failed mom! I never protected my little bro!" He said unleashing his tears (Sparx was born first in my opinion).

"You never failed anyone. We know he left you here, but he wasn't being selfish. He did it for your wellbeing." Sparx's father, Flash said.

"He saved the world on his own terms, he could have left it to break but he saved us." Sparx's mother, Nina said. Sparx begin to sob less and his parents started guiding him to their home they are in now in Warfang. Due to the work of Malefor, the swamp lands were taken and many dragonflies moved to the Dragon City and made their own area thanks to the Guardians. "Let's go and get you some sleep." The two Guardians start to follow behind but shock would take them back.

"Figures approaching the city! 5 small figures coming from the north! Shouted a mole.

"Get on the scope, dragons?" Mason asked. Mason the Mole was promoted to Commander of the Guard after the war with Malefor.

"Aye, sir! 5 young dragons! This got Sparx's and the Guardian's attention.

"Is it them!?" Shouts Terrador.

"What's all the commotion?" Asked the Ice Guardian, Cyril.

"Sir!" Shouted the mole. "IT'S THEM!"

 _Meanwhile, back with Spyro._

"I really don't think I could have done it without Cynder, Ignis." Spyro said and Cynder blushed.

"I was just a liability." Said Cynder.

"How was you Cynder? You saved my butt many times. Remember that time with that weird thing on the cliff in Avalar? It was choking me 'till you used your fear to scare it."

Cynder once again blushed.

"Thanks Spy."

"Get a room." Said Ignis. They all laugh except Spyro and Cynder who only nervously laugh. Though they found the joke funny, the feeling they felt wasn't, but Spyro still needs to express it.

Looking forward, they see a light. "Hey, is that coming at us?" Storm asked.

"Whatever it is, it's incoming!" Shouted Ignis. The stood there ground. The light was coming at them with tremendous speed. It was small, but still could knock something down. It aimed straight for Spyro. It connected and Spyro fell to his back. His face then lit up.

"Sparx!" Spyro shouted.

"Spyro! My brother!" Sparx cried, he kept kissing his brother on the scales all over his face.

"Sparx?" Cynder face lit up to see Sparx... It was great to see him.

"You kept... You kept my promise." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I'd never break it." Cynder said smiling. Sparx hugged her tight and then sniffed and with a brave voice said.

"I Sparx, the legendary dragonfly, here by change your title from 'Terror of the Skies' to 'Savour of the Spy'." He laughed and said, "Thank you." As he hugged Cynder again.

"Mind filling us in?" Ignis asked.

"Shut up Blue Boy, having a moment here." Sparx said. "How rude.

Ignis immediately took dislike to this dragonfly. "So who is this Spyro?" Ignis asked holding his anger.

"He's my brother. Let me explain. The Fire Guardian, Ignitus put me flowing down a river and his mom and dad adopted me. Oh, the temple was under attack at that time." Spyro said. They all said 'Oooooh' in realisation.

"They are all waiting for you bro! Even mom and dad are here!" Spyro's head shot up.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting!" Spyro said spreading his wings. The others did just as quick. They had a run up and then jumped, flapping their wings. They flew towards the Warfang at high speeds. They got to the gate and landed in the top. Walking fast towards them were the Guardians.

"Spyro... You're alive!" Terrador said.

"We had lost hope." Said Cyril.

"This is amazing, marvellous, stupendous, tremendous-" Volteer began.

"Don't start that again Volteer! But I agree with him." Said Cyril.

"Where were you?" Asked Volteer.

"In Avalar." The Guardians looked baffled. How did the search parties miss them? "How did the search parties not see you?"

"I don't know." Said Spyro.

"Well, let's go inside where we can explain hear everything... Who are they? Asked Terrador, noticing the dragons behind Spyro.

"A couple of dragons we found being tortured by Apes." Replied Cynder.

"Hmmm, okay. Let's go talk about this in the temple.

* * *

Scene change

* * *

In the temple, everything was fixed and looked new. They obviously fixed this place after the walls. The Guardians all had a special cushion to sit in. Green for Earth, yellow for Electricity, light blue for Ice, and red for Fire. They all sat down while Spyro ,Cynder and the rest stood.

"First of all, where is Ignitus?" Cyril asked in a somewhat British voice. Spyro put his head down and began to tear up. "Spyro, is something the matter?" Spyro never responded, Cynder hugged him. "Spyro, shall I tell them?" Spyro shook his head. He looked up, still the tears went down his snout.

"Ignitus... Never made it, he sacrificed himself in the Belt of Fire to get us across the canyon. I could have saved him... It's all my fault." Spyro broke down to the floor covering his eyes. Cynder followed after him, hugging him.

"Crazy bastard." Terrador whispered to himself. They bowed their heads in respect to their fallen leader, partner, friend. "The minute he told me that people will need me to keep order, I knew he was up to something." Once Spyro had regained his stance, thanks to Cynder, Terrador then asked how the world was brought back together. Spyro told them everything. "Wow, thank you Spyro..." The Guardians then looked to the other three. "So, what happened to you? How were you captured?"

"Well, on the way to Warfang, we were ambushed. We were to surprised and fought are best only to be tied up and thrown in a cage. We ate scraps and the conditions were worse than a one star hotel." Ignis said. They knew 'Hotel' meant motel. "Thank god these two came along. We would have been dead if it weren't for them."

"That is interesting young dragon and thank the Ancestors you're ok. But where did you come from and are there more dragons there? Asked Cyril.

"Yes. We came from the Mersey River near Shire Forest. There must be around 2'500 dragons in my village but we are surrounded by two others." Said Ignis. Terrador's eyes grew wider and his mouth hung open.

"We will send a group of Cheetah's to investigate and tell them about the war being over. They will hopefully fill the homes that are empty in Warfang." Said Volteer. "Now, we will show you to your homes."

"One request?" Says Spyro. "May our homes all be next to each other?" Cyril smiles.

"Of course. We had your home made ready, and these three can live next door to you. The street you lived on was preserved for some of the most richest dragons, but they can move into the 3 rooms one next door." They all cheer. But what about Cynder?

"What about Cynder?"

"She's with you Spyro. I hope that's okay... It is also a double bed." Cynder is quick to a thank you but Spyro only sweats.

* * *

Scene change

* * *

After being shown to their homes. Spyro and Cynder quickly get some bread from the 'Thank You' basket from the Guardians and eat a slice after cutting two slices up. They went to there rooms where the double bed was. Spyro picked his side and Cynder picked her's. They got into the bed and both said good night. But they never went to sleep. Both just looked away from each (This is why it's rated M. Plus, people younger than 13 would still read this anyway). Spyro began feeling a presence down below. His something began poking out of his slit and his immediately blushed at the site of it. He turned around quickly to see if Cynder fell asleep. At the same time, Cynder turned around to ask if Spyro a question. As they turn, their lips meet and the both immediately move away and both blush. Spyro's 'presence' began growing bigger. "Oops, sorry Cynder." Spyro says blushing. "I'm sorry Spyro... Heheh." She also blushes. But then she felt something hit her underbelly, something really low down. She looked down and saw Spyro's erected item hitting her underbelly. "Spyro?" She said. Spyro never responded and just blushed with a silly smile... "Ummm..." She was speechless. "Why is that-" Before she could finish Spyro jumped and flew out the window. The cold air sending his item back in his slit. Cynder followed in close pursuit. "Spyro come back!" Spyro never listened, he flew into the park and hid very well. When Cynder landed and couldn't see him she went to the nearest tree were Spyro actually was hiding, but didn't see him. She began to sob. "I should've told him I loved him right there... I'm just a stupid dragoness!" Spyro hated to hear her cry. But he now knew she loved him too. Spyro tackled Cynder kissing her lips and closing his eyes. Cynder saw it was him and closed her eyes also. Spyro stopped the kiss and said, "I love you too Cynder! You're not stupid, you're a real smart, beautiful dragoness and I will never leave you." He said kissing her again. "I love you too Spyro. Why run though?" She asked.

"Because I got scared when you saw my...'item'." Spyro looked down in embarrasment.

"I didn't say I didn't like it Spyro." Cynder said giving him and amorous look. She then kissed Spyro and Spyro started kissing Cynder. They lay there making out until falling asleep in each other's arms... They were fast asleep.

* * *

 **Well, was that a good comeback... I didn't really like the 'special scene' just then, but I liked it... I just realised how wrong I sounded. Anyway, I know it is late but MERRY CHRISTMAS! And I might release the next on New year. Have a good night people and see ya later.**

 **Dan: I still think it bullshit that I'm not going to be in it no more...**

 **Don't worry, you story is with someone else now. I still own you though Dan. I made you. I'm KSI and you're Deji. I made you.**

 **Dan: That's funny, you have an actual channel and you don't upload.**

 **Hey, 9 subs though.**

 **Dan '-_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Spyro: The Return**

 **Well, so much for being on game for this fiction. What can I say? Last year of skool (As you can see, I need it ;D). Overall though, did well in my mocks. 2 D's, 2 C's, a B, an a A... And a G in French but I dislike French. Anyway, what's with me and waiting a month?**

 **Dan: Because you can't be assed.**

 **Yep! The system works. Anyway, I'm going to start getting into this, like really deep in! Like, yeah!**

 **Dan: Do you see what you're writing? We'll have to change the rating at this point.**

 **Why wha- Oh shit...**

 **Callum: Yeah... Balls deep.**

 **Dan: How mature.**

 **Fuck you guys, I'm done. DONE! D-O-N-E, done.**

 **Dan: He's not coming back, so without further delay, I present thee with Chapter Poo... Get it? Because it was written by Jay... And it sounds like two... Haha.**

 **:| Shaddup.**

 **Dan: Winner.**

 **The only thing you'll win is pain!**

 **Minutes later**

 **Dan: That hurt...**

 **Yeah-**

 **Dan: Next time, it'll be worse.**

* * *

 **Free Time, Fun Time**

* * *

How lovely the sun was yesterday, with the beautiful rays waking up the sleeping dragons, but today they awoke to a splash of rain hitting their snouts. Instead of talking or singing in the rain, they ran to the closest shelter they could find. They ended up in a large building, pictures on the wall showed the long lines of guardians.

"We're in the new temple..." Spyro said surprised.

"And good morning to you Spy." Cynder said in a fake annoyed voice. Spyro went over to Cynder and continuously licked her cheek. "Spyro, stop. What if Cyril finds us?" Spyro stopped after he heard the name Cyril. Volteer and Terrador may be fine with them doing it there, but Cyril? No, he'll have them thrown out of the city... He wouldn't care what they did for them, just knowing Cyril. Cyril just equals, stubborn as Sparx. Walking through the temple they found some double doors. Being adventurous, Spyro opened the door with his wings. He stood in total awe, looking to the left, to the right and while moving his head to the centre...

"Hello, Spyro." Said a deep voice. Spyro knew this voice and linked it to Terrador.

"H... Hello, Terrador," Spyro began, "Awful weather today..." Spyro laughed nervously.

"That it is young dragons, I know Cynder is with you by the way." He said calmly with a smile. As on cue, Cynder showed herself from behind the door. "Why are you here young dragons?"

"No reason Terrador, we were just looking for shelter from the rain." Cynder explained.

"Oh, that's alright then." Said a new voice, Both youngsters saw both Cyril and Volteer walking in, Volteer was the one to speak.

"Some of them chaps down at the new café said it would be raining today." Told Cyril.

"I thought they said it would be sunny later, then cloudy, then sunny, more sun, then-" Volteer was interrupted.

"My Ancestors, do shut up Volteer." Said Cyril.

"Both of you shut up, this always leads to arguing." Terrador said sternly. Both Guardians looked at each other, then away. "We'll move the celebration to noon then."

"Celebration?" Cynder asked.

"Of course, for both of your hard work."

"That's not necessary." Said Spyro.

"But it is ol' boy. You and Cynder will be honoured." Cyril told him.

"When you returned yesterday, the one hundred and fifty dragons still left here saw hope in case evil was ever to arise again. So they asked for the celebration to be on Saturday... They could have just said tomorrow but they-" Volteer was again interrupted.

"They get the point, thank you Volteer." Terrador said. "You two should go home and freshen up. It's..." Terrador looked to the Cyril who answered like he knew the time straight away. "Ten in the morning, Terrador. I'd recommend leaving now chaps."

"Thank you Guardians, we'll be there at eleven - thirty." And with that, they leave and head home.

Luckily, they knew the streets will from a map in the temple. They got home safe and sound, but they wanted to check on their new friends first. Spyro and Cynder walked up to their door and firmly knocked, no answer. They knocked again and heard, "Who is it?"

"It's Spyro and Cynder." Spyro answered

"Oh, what's up?"

"We have an celebration happening later, are you guys going to come?" Cynder asked. There was silence for a good thirty seconds.

"No *cough*, wait ain't feeling one hundred percent. Won't be out tomorrow either." Spyro and Cynder were worried.

"Shall we come in?" Cynder asked.

"NO! No, you'll get ill too."

"Oh, see you later then." Both dragons left with suspicions but brushed it off since they seemed like trust worthy dragons.

Entering their home and locking the door behind them, they decided to have a chat with each other. Spyro and Cynder knew that they loved each other, but they wanted to start talking about their relationship and who should know.

"Spy, I think we should keep it a secret for now." Cynder said,

"Why? I can't leave Sparx in the dark, or the Guardians for that a matter." Spyro said.

"Then, I have a plan." Spyro tilted his head in confusion. "We tell your mom and dad in private and tell the everyone else later on... That's if we don't get caught.

"Oh, okay but I don't know how I feel about lying to people."

"That's why I love you, so considering and kind."

"And I love you for being Cynder.

They kiss each other. Spyro began talking about his childhood.

"My childhood wasn't all that great. I was picked on a lot and that was mostly spearheaded by the one and only Sparx. But I was thankful my mom and dad was always there for me."

"She sounds like a lovely woman."

"Oh she is, you'll love her. My dad is great too."

Around a minute later, Cynder asked,

"What time is it?"

"Well, the sun is out now and we have a sundial on the balcony, let's see." Going up stairs to the balcony, they saw it was eleven - twenty - five.

"We better fly there." Cynder said.

"Yep, before we are late."

They flew to the temple and saw a banner saying 'Welcome to the Saviours Celebration'. Inside, there was tables full of plates and food, drinks for adults as well as water, and cushions under tables for the guest to get comfy. At the end of the room sat three guardians and two extra cushions, that was Spyro and Cynder's seat. Spyro's was a purple cushion with gold lining. Cynder's was a darker purple with a pink lining.

"Spyro, Cynder, good to see you here on time." Shouted Cyril.

"It's fine Cyril, need any help?" Spyro asked.

"No! I, Cyril, come from a long line of strong and worthy Guardians, I think I can handle a simple task of freezing the water."

"Why do that?" Cynder asked.

"So the water is cold for guests. Now please, go and take your seats." Spyro and Cynder walked to there seats, sitting down on them.

* * *

 **An Hour Later...**

* * *

Music was booming and guest were smiling. Spyro had been talking to a lot of the guest while Cynder just sat in place. Spyro had gone to get food for the two. Who brought back a plate of lamb. The lamb he brought was massive.

"Want to share with me Cyn?" Spyro asked smoothly.

"Sure." Replied Cynder.

After finishing the last of the lamb, Terrador got from his pillow and gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"I hope everyone has had a nice, and exciting party." Everyone cheered, and while everyone was cheering, a... Something with the body type of a cheetah walked in, he had his hood up and everything. Spyro just brushed it off as he or she wasn't doing anything wrong and could be here to celebrate. "Now, I'd like to propose a toast, two these two dragons and may their spirits live on for ever." Everyone cheered and clapped all but one dragon.

"It should only be Spyro getting our thanks!" He shouted. Everyone looked in utter shock at the dragon. He was a orange electric dragon, with a yellow underbelly, silver horns and a tail blade shaped like a ball. "That dragoness can not be forgiven for what she has done!" He yelled, obviously talking about Cynder. Cynder looked down, looking upset from what she heard.

"She cannot be held responsible for the actions, she had no control over!" Shouted a voice. To Cynder's surprise, it wasn't Spyro, who actually was about to speak the same words. It was the hooded cheetah. "She was under the influence of the dark master!" He was now walking towards the dragon.

"How do you know this?" Shouted Terrador, but the hooded man, it was clear he was male now, ignored him.

"Maybe you should see that the dragoness over there is innocent!" Everyone looked shocked.

"Shut up and get out of my way," He said getting up. "I'm going to teach her a lesson." Walking towards her, he got a tap on his side. "What now-" The hooded man had completely punched him On his snout, making the dragon feel blood coming from it. But that didn't surprise the people, they saw the hand was not furry like a cheetah, so the dragon pulled of the hood of the creature before a reaction could take place.

What stood was a creature of no fur, no scales, just some silky, smooth looking layer. He had resemblance of apes, except less hairy. He had some hair on his head, and wore clothing. He had some strong equipment on him that no dragon had ever seen before with a backpack on his back. He was of white complexion, stood around 5'7 in height and maybe 124 Ibs. He wore black boots, a sleeveless, black hoodie with a blue and white striped football (soccer) jersey underneath, and his pants were black padded cargo pants.

"What is that?!" One dragon shouts. The Guardians were even looking in disbelief, mainly Volteer.

"Hehe... Well, thanks for a lovely party... I think I'll just be-" the creature was interrupted by Terrador.

"Excuse me creature, you are not going anywhere 'till we know what you are are and why you are here." The creature put a finger to his chin and hit it server all times. He stopped to say,

"Well, you see Terrador, I can do that... Or I can..." As he said 'can' he started to run to the exit and got out cleanly due to the confusion."

"Well, this was a delightful party, but we need to ask you all to leave." Terrador announced.

"*Ahem* Yes, we have a matter of important business to attend to." Cyril backed up Terrador. The dragons knew what they meant. Spyro and Cynder came up to the Guardians.

"Master Terrador, we would like to help." Spyro asked enthusiastically.

"No, Spyro. You must understand you or Cynder is the intended target." Cynder stood in disbelief. They were saying that after that... Thing saved her from a beating she could not escape from.

"I don't believe that Terrador, not after he saved me from that dragon in there."

"Fine, you may help us, but be prepared if he tries anything." Cyril said somewhat annoyed. Both dragons nodded and left in a hurry.

The streets were full of dragons that wanted to get another glimpse of the creature they just witnessed. It was then, Sparx came over.

"Hey, have you seen why these people are riled up? Some damn cheetah like thing is roaming around. I'll tell ya, if I see him..." Sparx made punches to the air, KO'ing the wind out of it. It was then, a cloaked figure came behind Sparx. He turned around. "Holy Ancestors!" He yelled and floated to the ground. The hood was taken off by its owner and it was Hunter. "Ancestors, Hunter! You scared the living life out of me."

"Sorry Sparx, I guess you are easy to scare." Hunter said with a chuckle.

"Heh, ain't that the truth." Said a voice from the roof of the entrance of the temple, which wasn't that high. "I take it you guys are looking for some cloaked up, hairless ape. Want help?" Said the figure.

"I think we found him, thank you for the help." Spyro said, sounding smart.

"Glad I could be of service captain. I got to others on the way though, so why not tell Terrador and the rest to wait, we'll be down..." The creature took a look at his weird looking device on his arm. "Fourteen on the dot?"

"How can we trust your word?"

"Because you're Spyro. Someone who gives everyone a chance. Isn't that right Cynder?" Spyro looked a bit angry at the comment, but he did have a point. "Well, I better bail, looks like the crowd have spotted me. See you guys on the dot." With that, he jumped down and ran at amazing speed, the mob miles behind him.

"We better head in and tell Terrador." Spyro said.

* * *

 **Time change: 14:01...**

* * *

"They're late..." Said Cyril, not too impressed.

"Please, Cyril. Give them a minute. Last time we saw one, he was being chased by a mob of dragons." Cynder said.

"Well, we have other matters to-" And with that, the door opened with three figures standing in the door way.

"Sorry we're late." The one in the middle said.

"Mostly sorry to Cyril." Said the bulky one on the left.

"Mhm, we know how important time is to Cyril... Very proud aren't we?" Said the slimmest on the right. Cyril was very displeased.

"We are not here to discuss my proudness. Trust me creatures, I would love to talk about my long line of amazing, glorious, and stunning ancestors that-" Cyril was interrupted.

"All you do Cyril is yap, yap, yap." Said... Volteer! Cyril stared at him intensely with a death stare... I mean, Volteer doesn't chat that much.

"Enough, we are he to discuss the scene that conspired today." Yelled Terrador. "Who are you three, and how did you know anything about Cynder? We have never seen your kind before."

"Isn't it obvious? We've come to kill Spyro and take Cynder as our trophy." Said the slim one. Earning a snigger from all of them.

"No, we have come with gifts of Gold." said the bulky one. They all smirked.

"Frankincense." Said the slim one.

"And... Nah, legit... What is my line?" Said the middle one.

"For fuck sake Dan..." Said the slim one.

"One job... One fucking job." Said the bulky one.

"Well, excuuuuse me Cal and Jacob... I never showed up for rehearsal, because I was being chased by a mob of fully grown dragons." Said the middle one, putting his hands up in the air... Then he started waving them... Suddenly it hit Spyro, he had seen this kind of weird, and unusual joking before. It hit him straight after those body movements.

"Ignis?" Suddenly, the middle on snapped back into reality. "How th-"

"HIYA SPYRO!" He yelled playfully and the room turned from stupid morons doing moronic things, to complete silence with one moron still doing moronic things.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **YEAH! AN ACTUAL CHAPTER :0. Hope you enjoyed... Get ready for the next one... Probably out in another month.**

 **Dan: I'M BACK BITCHES!**

 **Cal & Jacob: Us too you wanker.**

 **But Dan, is like main...**

 **Dan: See _^_^_**

 **Anyway, sleep time for me. I'M FINALLY DROPPING FRENCH! SO I'M HAPPY, I MIGHT UPLOAD QUICKLY FROM FREE TIME! PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Spyro: The Return**

 **The return of a chapter?! Wait, I make no sense... It's a new chapter. Yes, no... Who am I talking to? Well anyway, I really think I should explain that I had to make that last chapter short, because my time is limited and such. Oh, and Dray, I am a busy person, so sorry if I don't have time to check for mistakes. I upload for fun, and if I make a mistake, who cares? Can you read it? Sure you can, just change the word or the saying because I know Apple tends to fuck me over.**

 **Dan: Well, Apple is full of fuck boys.**

 **Tis true.**

 **Dan: Nah legit though. James is stressed enough as it is guys, I know you all have free will with comments, but I ask you to keep them clean as... Well, we no what happened last time James was stressed... *Cough* Depression. *Cough* No uploads.**

 **Say somethin'?**

 **Dan: Just that you're stressed.**

 **Thanks, you're not destroying Activision yet though.**

 **Dan: COME ON!**

 **No, we wait for the army. ;)**

* * *

A Lot of Explaining

* * *

Wave after wave, wave after wave... Ignis never stopped waving. Why he continued, puzzled everyone. He finally stopped after two minutes. They began to move closer to the Guardians and the heroes, but Cyril was reluctant.

"That quite far enough." He pointed.

"This is astonishing, brilliant, but yet impossible and worrying." Said Volteer.

"How is that Volteer?" Asked Terrador, an "Oh shit." came from across the room from one of the... Yeah.

"Well, you know how I am with books and such, reading them all the time. History, geography, elements, any book you can think of, I've read. I stumbled upon a book which referenced other 'worlds' and 'dimensions'. One of those worlds were called 'Earth', which was in the 'Milky Way', it seemed our ancestors were a bit more interested with something other than our own world." People were starting to fall asleep while the three boys checked their arms. "Anyway, these look like those inhabitants of that world. Judging by the way they look, the way they stand, talk, move, I can guess they are those 'huuuu-Maanns' from what I have read about them." A sigh of relief as everyone realised he had stopped for five seconds, he was finished.

"Well, that was an amazing story chief, luckily I can't laugh and point out mistakes sarcastically since what most of Volteer was saying was true, we are from another world." Said Ignis.

"Preposterous! Their is only one world, and that's ours!" Yelled Cyril.

"Oh Cyril, oh Cyril, oh Cyril, you are such a prideful git." Said Jacob.

"Yeah, always love your 'stories'." Said Storm.

"Why you little bast-"

"Enough!" Yelled Terrador, he saw things getting out of control.

"But Terrador, he mocked me and my beliefs, I demand an apology."

"I have your apology right here." Said Ignis, he gave Cyril the middle finger which just made him tilt his head. Volteer understood it, he gasped and chuckled loudly.

"What's funny?" Asked Cyril.

"You wouldn't want to know the insult they just did, but I like them." But this did not impress Cyril as he found out it was an insult.

"Guards!" He yelled. "Take them to the dungeon." And with that, three dragons sounded them from all sides except towards the Guardians.

"Listen here Guardians, I have a lot of respect for you three; however, we can discuss this now and get everything sorted, such as, how we got here, and who we are. Or, we can escape your guards with a click of our fingers and not sort out anything. Spyro remembers how I told him how, us three used to get away from the 'Guards' back home on our world." Said Ignis. He was serious... For once.

"So be it young one." Says Terrador. "Guards, you may stand down." Cyril didn't say anything, he was extremely angry and disappointed with the decision. Okay, where to begin.

* * *

...A Month Before...

* * *

"Stop right there!" Yelled someone is green coats and Bobby hats. "You're surrounded."

"You're right copper, this alley way is cramped. I better put my hands up." Said another voice, obviously the one being chased.

"You're are under arrest for vandalism, you don't-" While moving towards him, a ladder dropped and picked up the youngster by grabbing his hands, it was his friends. "Hey, get back here."

"Heh, no." Dan said, then him and his friend walked away with some foul language back in the direction they came from. "Thanks Callum, where is Jacob?"

"Waiting back at your house." Said Callum.

"Damn, he moves fast."

"So, are you and Jacob going to play Dawn of the Dragon when you get back?"

"Yeah, unless you want a go, I'll watch or text to a few friends in the US of A."

"Still talking to Landon and Daniel?"

"Hell to the yes."

The walk home was easy, I mean except waiting for the police man to leave so we could climb back down the ladder.

At home, waiting was Jacob. He just pointed to his watch. I know what he wanted to do next.

"Callum is going to play with you this time." Dan said.

"But DotD is your shit." Jacob testified.

"I know, and he is going to play it."

"Don't cry Jacob." Teased Callum.

"... Fine, but you can be Cynder."

* * *

...Present...

* * *

"What does that mean?!" Cynder yelled out, interrupting Dan.

"'You can be Cynder'? Are you trying to dress up as heroes?" Asked Terrador.

"More importantly, how did you know how Cynder's existence?" Asked Cyril.

"Ahem! As I was saying..."

...A Month Before...

"Fine." Said Callum.

"Fine." Yelled Jacob.

"Fine... It was my turn right?" Asked Dan in a playful manner.

The two boys moved towards a box containing a disc and put it in the device. On the TV came a game that they all enjoyed.

"Boo ya, Let's do this 'Spyro'." Said Callum is a feminine voice.

"Sound, right behind you 'Cynder'." Both of them laughed.

"Fuck sake, will you get a room! Trying to win a war here." Shouted an annoyed Dan.

"Sorry Cyril... Proud fuck." Said Callum.

"Do NOT compare me with Cyril. If I ever meet him, which is impossible but yeah, I will tell him he is a proud fuck, and we should joke about it."

"... That sounded like you are going to meet him in like, a month? Yeah, a month." Replied Jacob.

Not much happened that day after that.

That leads us too...

* * *

...A Week Before Becoming a Dragon...

* * *

Walking down a road were three lads, on the left was a strong, bulky boy. On the right, slim boy. And in the middle, an average lad with too many lessons in fighting and weaponry.

"So, how long until they catch on?" Asked the Average lad.

"Well," began the slim boy. "Judging by the time it takes them to get off their asses, I think, 3... 2...-" But he was interrupted by two police cars and four men presenting themselves. "Was one second off."

"Hello, Dan. Callum. Jacob." One officer said.

"You three are under-" The biggest cop began but didn't finish.

"Underway!" Yelled the average lad as all 3 boys scatted. Running away, all boys heard "Shit" and "You two go after them too". They new they had to shake off the bobby's in order to meet at their vantage point.

 **POV Dan**

I heard an officer on my tail and had to make a left turn, the officer followed me into an ally way and lost me with the darkness surrounding us.

"Maybe he climbed the fence!" He mumbled as he turned around running off. With this, Dan left the area, simple as.

 **POV Callum**

I was using his school track record to easily shake off the cops. But they had a helicopter on me... Why a heli? Dan backed into an ally, climbing over a fence and hiding in a rotten bin. I heard cops surround the area, asking the chopper for a visual, there was non. They left the area after an awful search... How did they not find me.

 **POV Jacob**

I was running as fast as I could, I made it to the vantage point with no cops on me... Maybe they were intimidated by me. I just simply waiting for the others.

 **POV Writer** (if you will :3)

Dan and Callum met in the vantage point entrance, the vantage point was another ally with a secret within. It held an entrance to an abandoned house where they planned many pranks.

"Did we shake 'em?" Callum asked.

"Of course we did, easy days for the best pranked in Liverpool." I yelled in glee

"Good, now onto-" Jacob was interrupted by someone outside.

"We know you're in there! Come out with your hands up!" It was the cops how did...

"Yeah... They had a chopper on me... I mustn't of shook him." Callum said.

"Well, I have a plan. You two will go out the secret entrance after I go and get to my house. I will shake these cops off easy." Dan said with a smirk.

"Well, if anyone can escape them, it's the King of pranks himself." Said Jacob.

 **POV Dan**

As I left, I whispered good luck to my friends. I walked out of the ally and around to the front of the abandoned house.

"Hey dick weeds, looking for me!?" I yelled, I didn't know their was around twenty cops... "Well this back fired." I mumbled.

"Get him!" One officer yelled. I ran like the win, some were getting in cars and driving to my on route position. I thought I was escaping, until a police car skidded blocking my path forcing me into an ally way... With no damn fence, I was surrounded. The sirens had people coming out of their houses, I couldn't be seen getting arrested... I ran towards the officers to run past them, but the officers all pulled out tasers.

"Step down lad, you can't escape this one."

I had to accept, I had been caught... My reputation has been damaged. I threw my hands in the air and got on my knees. Few seconds later, I was swarmed by around ten officers all wanting to arrest the best prankster in Liverpool history, maybe the world's history. One finally got lucky, forcing me on the ground and handcuffing me.

"About fucking time, I was getting bored."

"You have the right to remain silent-" After that, I stopped listening. All I could think about was my reputation... Ruined, I needed to move to a better place.

* * *

...Day as a dragon...also, Friday to Monday...

* * *

"So what is wrong with the disc?" Dan asked.

"Don't know, but the screen is just like a purple vortex now..."

"Wait a minute, I've read lotsa fanfics, and this usually leads somewhere..." Said Jacob, Dan and Callum began to laugh aloud. "Watch wankers." Jacob put his finger on the TV and nothing happened, both Dan and Callum were laughing louder. Callum walked up to the TV and started poking it.

"Take me. Take me. Take-" And out of nowhere, a joke turned into reality as Callum was just sucked in the TV, then Dan followed, then Jacob was last. We were spinning out of control... But there was someone yelling.

"Weeeeeeeee! Yes! I was right bitches!" It was Jacob.

This lasted for several minutes until they hit something hard. It was grass, how did they land on grass? It finally hit Dan that he had just went through a portal, but it couldn't have been where he thought it was.

"Dan, you ok? Dude, something is weird, I keep falling over for no reason and-" Jacob was yelling walking from behind a bush, but what came out of the bush was not Jacob, it was a rough light green dragon, he had dark green wing membrane and underbelly. His Bronzed horns were curving forward and his tail was like club shaped.

"AHHHHH!" The two screamed frantically. "Stay back dragon!" Again, both said confused them.

"What's with all the-" A yellow dragon stepped out, his underbelly, spikes, and wing membrane were orange. His Silver horns were like lightning bolts, as was his tail. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, the other two looked at him, it sounded like he was screaming with joy. "Actual dragons!

"What?" Dan looked down and saw himself. He was a blue dragon. His underbelly was coloured yellow which also possessed a Wigan badge on it, he was wearing it before he fell in to 'reality TV' (Badum tsssss... Sorry :3). He had his yellow horns going out to the sides and then come in to meet, it looked like a circle. His spikes on his back were black, and really sharp looking pointing up. His wings colour was blue with the membrane being black and again the Wigan badge on his underbelly was on his wings. His tail was like a sharp sword.

"Callum? Jacob?" Dan asked.

"Huh?" They both said in unison.

"We're dragons." There was silence between all of them, then they both smiled.

"WOOOHOOOO!" They yelled.

* * *

...Next day...

* * *

All three dragons awoke... What? Cut, cut, cut. So... Wait, was that supposed to happen?... What do you mean 'you're the one writing it'? I'm trying my best... Shut up. Retake.

All three humans awoke from slumber. They were going to try out their abilities today since they have new forms. But, they didn't seem themselves, or rather did seem themselves when they awoke.

"What the fuck happened? My body changed to... Me again!" Yelled Jacob.

"So, you're fat again." Said Dan, sniggering.

"Hey, I'm not fat, I'm big boned."

"Shut up Cartman."

"Oi! I'm not like that son of a bitch from South Park."

"... Sorry..." Dan said sarcastically.

"I was going to learn my abilities today! GOD DAMN IT!" He stomped. But as he stomped, he caused a small earthquake. This made Dan and Callum laugh.

"Oh my god, that was the funniest thing, I've ever saw... Wait, do it again. For science." Dan asked serious. Reluctantly, Jacob hit the ground with a slight tap and a few roots came out of the ground, he could weld Earth. "You can use Earth? That's mental lad!"

"I guess so, I just thought about using my ability."

"Well, I'm still pissed, so I'm going to look at this tree, think about my ability and shoot whatever from my hand." Joked Cal.

"Then shit will be coming out of it." Dan said, laughing with Jacob.

It was a good few minutes and nothing had happened.

"For fuck sake, I'm done. I feel funny, you know that feeling when you get an electric shock and you-" He never finished, he shot an electric bolt at a bush... The bush was ok though. "...OH MY GOD! Awesome!" He yelled.

"Well, I'm pretty steamed, I'm on fire!" Dan said.

"You're most likely an ice dragon, so say I'm chilled or some shit." Said Jacob.

"No, I've already been called Cyril, I'm not turning him to him. With his 'cold' sense of humour." Dan said, hoping for a laugh. There was no laugh. "Fuck you, that was funny! I hope you all see that I will shoot fire." Dan tried to think about something that made him angry... He got it, that F he got in History because the teacher hated his guts, after that he was sacked but his grade remained... Bullshit.

"FUCK YOU MR. KENT!" And as if on cue, fire burned the bush to ash... The bush is not ok.

"Well, sorry 'Ignitus', but I think we need to discuss something." Jacob said

"What is it 'Terrador'"? Dan replied.

"Our dragon names." Both Dan and Cal looked at Jacob with confusion, then it hit them. They can't go up to some dragon and say, 'my name is Dan'... Idiots.

"I call Ignis." Said Dan.

"You always did admire Ignitus. Oh well, I'm going with Rocky." Said Jacob.

"Why Rocky? Before you answer, Storm... That is my dragon name."

"Well, I'm as hard as Rocky... Rocky seven for the win..." They all laughed.

"Heh, come on, we need to get moving."

And with that they went in the woods.

...Monday (Because nothing happened on Sunday)...

They all wake up, and suddenly, they realise that there is talking behind a tree.

"Alright, come out with your hands, paws, whatever in the air."

"Ahah!" Shouted an... Oh for fuck sake... I refuse to read. It was bad enough playing The Legend of Spyro with all these annoying fucks shouting 'Ahah' and 'ahhhh'. Hey what- What the fuck was that for!? Don't you lecture me... Fine, gawd. Anyway. Shouted an ape... God damn it. It came running towards Dan and was ready to shoot his hand, he concentrated and instead it shot from his mouth... It wasn't a mouth, it was a maw. They had become dragons again. They took down that one ape easily. Then, out of nowhere, around ten apes came out of the tree's surrounding them. They got ready to fight, but then something smelled really bad, it wasn't the apes but it was making them sleepy. They passed out on the ground just after hearing,

"Ooh-ooh ahhh."

* * *

...Present...

* * *

"We were in there for five days until our Knights in dragon scales, Spyro and Cynder, beat them to a bloody pulp." Finished Dan.

"We never got to saw it." Said Jacob.

"Well, that was interesting..." Said Terrador.

"What did he mean when they were playing as me and Spyro?" Asked Cynder.

"What are Cops and Bobby's?" Asked Cyril.

"It was. Callum answered Terrador.

"It's a game. Simply something that's let humans control your actions but has no effect in the real world, good think too with the amount of times I died, heheh." Dan answered Cynder who gave him a death stare... He did say he died a lot.

"Bobby's and Cops are basically guards here, only... I think more deadly with range, but less dangerous short range." Jacob answered Cyril.

"Oh, and I didn't lie about being the best prankster." Said Dan, looking ashamed knowing he got caught.

"We know all the basics, but how can you change from humans into dragons?" Asked Volteer.

"Well, I've based it down to, we are dragons Monday to Friday, and humans weekends." Dan said.

"Well, I guess you're free to go, but I have one more question." Terrador began, "How did you know Cynder was under Malefor's control, and how do you know the Dark Master? And how-" He was cut short by Dan.

"Terrador, as I said before, it is a game that allows us to take control and not effect the real world. But I guess some of it was real. I know what happened to all of you guys from Spyro first learning to breathe fire, to Malefor dying or getting ruined by the ancestors and... Well, a father figure." Spyro looked to the ground, he knew what he meant. "I've saw the pain Cynder has been put through, as well as Spyro's pain. And I'm not talking about Sparx." He earned a chuckle from them all, what a comedian. "So, Can we go now sir?" Asked Cal.

"Yes, I believe you could have a few moments a go... You had us at game." Said Volteer.

After that, Dan and the lads left. Soon after, Spyro and Cynder said their goodbyes to the Guardians and set for their home. They went to bed and lying their asleep was Cynder. Unfortunately, Spyro couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind. He left for the 24/7 cafe. To his surprise, it wasn't deserted. Sitting alone in there was Dan, sipping his cup slowly looking at some sort of device. Walking in Spyro went and got his order, took it to his table and took a seat.

"Hey Dan, what are you up to?" Spyro asked.

"Not much, on my phone. You wouldn't get it but I got someone to give me unlimited 4G access."

"I don't understand, but sounds cool."

"Well, do you wanna see me world? I can show you on this."

"Really? Cool, let's see."

After a good few minutes, he showed him a lot of the world.

"Wow, so big... Is all of Earth so fascinating?"

"Sometimes, rubbish can ruin it though."

"Oh, can you show me that game?"

"Sure... I'll even show you the future of you, you won't like it... But I'd laugh, hehe." Typing it in, and grabbing a picture, he showed Spyro him on the cover, he looked so brave, bold. Then he swiped it to a Skylanders picture, take it away Spyro.

"OH MY FUCKING ANCESTORS! That is not me!"

"Ahahahaha, the hero does curse! Ahahahah." He turned off his phone, still chuckling. "Heheh, so Spyro, why are you here? Thinking?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I miss Ignitus so much, I just want to talk to him... Just for a second." Spyro started to tear up. Dan couldn't let a friend be upset.

"Maybe you could go and see him?"

"How?"

"Look, I shouldn't show you this, but I hate to see friends sad." He flips his phone on, goes on YouTube and shows Spyro the ending of his last Legend of Spyro game.

"He's... He's alive?"

"In a way, yes." Spyro jumped up and hugged Dan, spelling his drink on the floor.

"Thank you!"

"No problem. I got this guy, remember... Top prankster."

Spyro runs of, back home and to Cynder.

"Excuse me, sir?" Dan calls the owner over.

"Yes, oh..."

"Waiter, there's a floor in my drink."

Neither of them laugh, Dan just got kicked out... Man that Dragon was not impressed.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Yay! Stressful, but done! So, hope you enjoyed the Febuary update... I am too slow. Of to sleep I go, and keep watching the skies... BECAUSE I AM SO HIGH RIGHT NOW!**

 **Dan: Welp, this calls for some grabbing.** **Callum: Just shoot him down...**

 **Dan: I can't right, so no.**

 **:D**

 **Callum: Oh god, this could get bad... Jacob, do the end!**

 **Jacob :O My chance... *Ahem*-**

 **DON'T FORGET TO FAV OR FOLLOW OR EVEN A REVIEW HELPS ME GO TO REHAB. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Pancake!**

 **Dan: *Facepalm***


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Spyro: The Return**

 **Lol. That is all.**

 **Dan: Are you dumb fam?**

 **Not really... -cough- A in history.**

 **Callum: -Cough- Bragger.**

 **And what? I earned it.**

 **Dan: Well say something moron, before people realise your boring.**

 **Fine...ahem... Welcome to another chapter. By now, you think you have the reason why I called it 'The Return'. Because Spyro's back, my character are back, but your wrong... Wrong I say! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Dan: I said say it, not spray it.**

 **Spyro: Can we like hurry this up? I've been listening to you guys bickering since I first breathed fire. (A Hero Arises reference... Kinda)**

 **The Return...**

Upon waking up, Spyro and Cynder move straight to the kitchen area. After a while, Cynder and Spyro finally left their home with a belly full of fruit and happy as can be. They meet up with the 3 humans outside.

"Dan, right?" Spyro said, Dan chuckled.

"Might as well call us by our dragon names." Dan said.

"Yep, we'll be dragons again tomorrow." Callum said.

"By the way, everyone knows who was are, so we won't get murdered... Maybe by their eyes." The Jacob finished.

"Well, we are all needed at the temple. The Guardians want to talk to us all." Cynder said, and with that they set off.

At the the temple, all Guardians sit on their cushions and so did Spyro and Cynder, also in attendance was Sparx, Mason the mole, Flash and Nina... Oh and 3 morons known as- I mean 3 delightful chaps called, Dan, Callum and Jacob

"It has happened people, some dragon colonies will be here today." Yelled Terrador.

"Yes, finally Warfang will look like a dragon capital again." Says Volteer.

"Indeed. They will all get to thank their heroes too." Stated Cyril.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing Guardians." Said Dan.

"Oh?" Simple replied Terrador, confused.

"Firstly, there is the matter of us. And second, most of them probably want someone to blame for their loved ones dying by Terror of the Skies and they will blame Cynder."

"He's right Terrador." Began Spyro. "They might attempt to blame her, and I they won't meet me as a hero if they do."

"So many threats... One." Chuckled Callum, Spyro glared at him making him stop his chuckles.

"But Spyro, if they blame me I wouldn't blame then. Not after everything I've done."maid Cynder looking a bit gloomy.

"But Terror of the Skies did that, and I killed her 3 years ago." Spyro said to cheer her up.

"Yeah, T.O.T.S equals dead and gone; meanwhile, you stand there laughing at her demise..." Looking around, Jacob got stares and glares at him. "Was it something I said?"

"*Ahem* Anyway, they are right Cynder. Plus, we'll be there too and we'll make sure you're safe."

"Thank you." Cynder thanks gracefully.

"Back to the agenda, am I right lads?" Said Dan getting a nod from the others.

"We need to set the city centre up for a feast of some kind, without someone crashing it." Terrador said, eagle-eyeing Dan.

"Oh come on, I saved Cynder didn't I?" Dan defended, Sparx was humming in the corner 'till he heard that.

"WAIT? You saved her? Spyro, where were you?" Sparx asked his brother, hands on hips.

"I was protecting her while Dan, not knowing it was him at the time, jumped in front of the dragon, and punched him in the face." Explained Spyro.

"Ooooooo! Dan is a legend!" Yelled Sparx, Volteer made a loud *AHEM* and everyone settled down.

"So, I expect everyone to help the Moles set up." Said Volteer.

"I don't want them to stress though Guardians." Mason said.

"Ah, no worries Mason. Spyro and Cynder will surely help in anyway." Assured Cyril. "I'm sure these 'huumaanss' will help out in anyway possible."

"You got it chief. And if it isn't finished, we could finish it while everyone attends."

"No, that is quite alright. We have another job for you when it's finished or when the tribes get here." Said Terrador.

"Got it." Said Callum.

"Oh, we ask you wear your hoods, no need for your robes."

"Mhm. Anything else, some nice shoes maybe?" Said Dan, the others laugh. Getting no reaction, they leave heading for town square. They were followed by Mason.

"Spyro, Cynder. A minute of your time?"

"Mhm?" Spyro simple answered.

"Well, we want to tell you the job of the hu- Whatever." Began Cyril.

"Once they are finished setting up with you and the moles, you are to report with them to your home and the balcony since you overlook the town centre." Said Volteer.

"They want to see their heroes, therefore you will be greeting from the top." Finishes Terrador.

"And what about Dan and the 'lads' has he calls them." Asked Cynder.

"They'll be protecting you from any 'rough' dragons... As we hate to say it, Cynder still may be a target."

"Ok Terrador, I like the idea." Spyro answers.

"You may leave." The Guardians say, and out the heroes go.

 **12 P.M.**

Finishing the setting up was easy to gang. They head for the Home of Heroes. Once in side they head straight to the balcony. They watched the dragons enter the city with the Guardians praising, Cyril, chatting, Volteer, and boasting, Cyril. Terrador was... Wait, Terrador can cook? He was cooking the rabbits, the pigs, the sheep... I never knew he could cook.

"Where's Dan?" Asked Spyro.

"Down stairs talking to some crazy fans." Answered Callum. All of a sudden, they were let in and up they came.

"Spyro, this is Flame and Ember. They have a deadly disease called Stu-pid-ape. It sounds like Stupaid, but they spelled it for me." Dan said and signalled the lads into the house so they could talk.

"First of all, Great joke... Flame is it?"

"Yeah, it's truly an honour to meet you both." He said. Cynder smiled.

"Hehe, you do know lying to Guards can earn you a night in the dungeons?"

"Hey Cynder, it was Ember who made me." Flame pointed to Ember who was getting an inch closer to Spyro. Spyro was moving an inch closer to Cynder. Flame tugged Ember back.

"Oh my Ancestors Flame!" She yelled.

"You owe me 10 coins, not a Spyro." He yelled knowing her intentions.

"Ember, me and Spyro are together..." Said Cynder.

"Oh..." She was quiet for a second. "Ancestors damn it Flame, this is your fault."

"Mhm. Always is." Said Flame, rolling his eyes. The doors then opened.

"Spyro, I'm bored... Can we stroll about?"

"No one else has come to see us Spy, shall we?" Cynder pointed out.

"Sure. All of us should."

 **12:15**

"So, they aren't apes?" Flame asked.

"Nah, we're from another World." Answered Dan, taking his hood off. The others followed.

"Oh man, that's awesome."

"Only weekends we look like this though. Monday's to Friday's, we are dragons."

"Double awesome!"

"So, we're are you guys from?" Asked Spyro.

"We're from the mountains in the west."

"We believe the captured dragoness, from the night raid on a temple, was made to do evil's bidding."

"Wait, your tribe believes it?" Cynder asked.

"No, just me and Ember... We scanned the evidence."

"Well guys, meet the very same dragoness from your evidence." Said Dan. Flame and Ember went wide eyed.

"Y-you were Terror of the Skies?" Asked Ember. "I'm so sorry!" Ember ran in and hugged Cynder. Cynder was a bit disturbed but she didn't mind. This Ember was a nice girl. She stopped hugging her.

"Anyway, shall we go to the Centre?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah." Simple answered Spyro, but then...

"Ehhhhh!" Yelled 10 figures jumping from the buildings. They turned around with bows ready.

"Get in cover!" Yelled Dan. The ran into an alley. Dan checked around the corner to see apes wielding swords. "Apes... Why apes? And how apes?"

"Apes?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro, me and the lads get this. Remember my story, they have some awful smelling thing... We can't afford losing you or Cynder if they use it. Run." Said Dan.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and smirked. "Ok." They both said, running out the alley and at the apes.

"Oh Jesus... Let's go lads."

 ** _Battle_**

 ** _Battlefield: Warfang streets_**

 ** _Teams: Heroes VS Unknown Apes_**

 ** _Odds: 60% : 40% (The battle is short)_**

 _Spyro and Cynder went in head first into the middle apes, knocking them the way they faced. The others turned around to see the humans karate kick them back too. The other five retreated to their comrades. Both dragons and the 3 humans waited for their assault. In a line, the apes charge. The heroes back up and Spyro uses his ice breath to make a massive block of ice and the apes stop in front of it. 7 apes back up. Dan uses a fireball to melt the ice and the apes stood in a puddle of water. They smirked. Only to see Dan laugh. "Now!" Yelled Dan. Callum sparked the water and electrocuted the 3 Apes. Then Spyro uses his fire to create steam. Unfortunately, the Apes had outsmarted- *Checks script*... What have I written?... Oh! Ok. Anyway... The apes had outsmarted them and stood back, pulling out bows, one pulling out a staff. The heroes burst out through the steam to be surprised by arrows. All were barely dodged. "Wer keefum di vi owier tisvelk (Correct me in reviews :3)." The ape yelled and a bad smell was in the air. Dan knew immediate. "Spyro... G-get out of her-here." But it was too late. All 5 had fallen to the ground barely awake._

 **Battle won**

 **Winners: Unknown Apes**

 **Reward: ?**

The apes began to move to the almost passed out bodies until a figure jumped down from the roofs. He carried a silver sword in a sheath. A bow on his back with around 30 arrows. He:

Head: White, black haired with small amount of hair for a moustache and beard. He wore a black hood.

Torso: A worn black hoodie

Arms: Bandaged right hand and arm and left hand has gloves with no finger coverage

Legs and Feet: Black cargo pants going into the boots he wears (Like military boots). He had some rips on his pants around the knee area.

Whole: He stands at 5foot 8 and 114 Pounds. He's very scrawny looking.

"Sorry to drop in, but these lot can't be taken by smelly, ugly, dirty bastards such as yourselves." He says, the apes get angry and release the smell once more. "Strapan ui sia thurirl." He starts walking towards the apes, taking his sword out his sheath. 2 Apes attacked from both sides and stab at will. The Unknown man drops to the ground and both apes stab each other. He rolls and gets back up, walking towards the apes. They just start to run away except the wielded of the staff who just stood there in fear. The Unknown grabbed the staff and the ape screeched in fear, running away to. He turned to the now unconscious heroes. "Rocen nomenes svaust shilta ti rocen astaha."

 **Meanwhile at the same time**

"Did you here a scream?" Cyril asked.

"Yes, but people do that when they see me." Terrador joked.

"No, it came from around the corner."

"Well, we shall investigate it." Volteer says. And with that, they go around the corner to check.

"Rocen nomenes svaust shilta ti rocen astaha." They heard. Taking a peak around the corner, they see a figure, with a staff, chanting those words. They also see the unconscious bodies of the heroes. They walk behind the him.

"Okay, that's enough. How dare you harm these heroes?" Terrador yells.

"Yeah... A half-blood human, example me, beat down: Two dragon heroes, Spyro and Cynder, and 3 more half-bloods named Dan, Jacob and Callum... My math indicates that a victory would be near to impossible."

"We have no time for games, you are to give me your weapons and come with us." Cyril assured an unpleasant stay.

"I have witnesses sir. Plus, a dungeon... Deep underground, guarded with dragons with their elements and big teeth, that will keep me there till my trial?" They nod at his question. "I'll escape within a day."

"First off, our dungeon is one of the best in the world." Answered Cyril.

"And Second of all, witnesses?" Volteer asked, getting a point towards the alley way. Volteer investigated and found Ember hiding in garbage, "Oh Ancestors, get this off-a-me!" And Flame who was just standing in the same place he was pushed into, he watched the entire thing. "Dude, that was awesome... Since when did Apes get smarter?"

"Apes young one?" Volteer asked.

"Yeah, like 10 of them... Whatever they did to knock out Spyro, it sure stank." He said holding his snout.

The 3 walk out the alley.

"It was telling the truth."

"It?" He yelled. "I'm a half-blooded human sir."

"Half-blood?"

"Well, I'm a human that was laid here, but a portal transported me and my family out into we're those dickheads come from *Points to Dan and the lads*... Yet, they aren't from Earth either.

"Pardon?" Cyril is confused.

"Well, I'm from here, and so our those half-bloods, but seeing as they turn into dragons on weekdays, they have family still here... Lucky bastards."

The others are starting to wake up.

"Ugh... We lost against smelly apes." Shouted Dan.

"Have chains gotten lighter?" Asked Callum.

"Didn't know we were at Bolton, ew." Chuckled Jacob.

They realise where they are.

"Terrador... Who is-" Spyro was cut off.

"I'm you're hero, and biggest fan in a way."

"Wait... Are you from Earth?" Asked Callum.

"No." He said, but never finished. "Neither are you."

"..." This is Dan by the way. "..." Still Dan... "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahahahahahah! Great lie, sure fooled me."

"Fooled you? Nah, you're just a fool."

"The fuck you-" Callum readied his hand for an electric charge but was stopped by another hand in his face by the Half-Blood.

"Yeah, not a great choice." He said, Jacob was coming behind him. He pulled his silver sword out quickly and pointed at Jacob.

"Yeah... That isn't either. I thought you would be greatful I saved your life. Since you'll be dragons in the morning, the Apes of Doomskir would have made an example of you."

"Now that's enough." Terrador yelled. The HB sheathed his sword and removed his hand from Callum's face. "Now, we need to get to the Temple and discuss this."

 **Temple**

"So let me explain." It had begun.

"Before we were born, the fear that the raid on the temple had destroyed the saviour, our parents decided to evacuate us...mew were already laid by the way. We moved to Liverpool... And yet we all support Wigan. My step-dad that. Anyway... During the riots in 2011, I was stabbed in the back by my school enemy and thrown into a lake. Then, a figure appeared and said, 'You shall come home.' It was the Chronicler from the games. The first one. I was dragged in and was told I was born here. He also said although I am a dragon in human form, a full transformation can only take place if a member of my family is here or alive. As you can see, it's not the case. For the last 4 years, I have made some allies and enemies. And my fighting skill from my group is shown, and my three elements of Fire, Electricity and Wind... I don't know how I have three, just shush. My allies are my clan I made with 3 of my close friends. The Silver Sword Saviours. In consists of me *Takes hood off*, my friend Tarnia Chase, she's a ginger cheetah, amazing with her Silver Dagger and her Bow. My greatest friend, who Tarnia has a thing going with, Wardik the Wolf, he goes by Wolfang. He's a black wolf, good with a greatsword. And my best gal, The Silver Serpent. She is a native human and is an amazing with spells. Hell, I broke my leg and she healed it within a few days. Anyway, me being a half-blood would mean I should change back to a dragon, but since non of my family are here or dead, the world has trouble believing that. However, Dan, Jacob and Callum, you still have family somewhere here, you are slowly transforming back into your original form. It could take ages, but either the Guardians, the moles or even my sweet lady Serpent will get the estimated time. Now, I'm talked for about 5 minutes now, how was your days?" He smiles at the end of that.

"Alright, but one thing is missing from that." Dan states.

"Shoot." He replies.

"Who exactly are you?"

"You shall refer to Latic Lion-heart. Latic as in Wigan latics by the way boys."

"Heh, I like him." States Callum.

"Well, I better be off. My fellow SSS will be worried. Also, if anyone shall meet my brother and sisters, I want you to say, 'Fear not, for silver is my shepherd'. And Spyro, I know you'll say it, but you're welcome." Spyro was shocked. How did he know he was going to say thank you. Before he left, he handed Terrador a makeshift necklace. "This is an SSS necklace. It shall stay with you, and if you shall need the assistance of the SSS, we will come." Latic left quickly.

"Well, I know one thing." Flame said. "This place is awesome."

They all share a laugh, except for the Guardians. They took the necklace, not only as a sign of peace between a clan, but a sign that bad things will happen by apes. They sent the youngsters home, except Spyro invited everyone to there house for a laugh.

There was a knock on the door. Spyro opens it.

"Mom, dad, Sparx!" He happily shouts.

"Hello son." His mother hugged him tightly.

"Spyro, you'd have a party without me?!" Sparx shouted enraged.

"Like the parties 'you' didn't invite me to?"

"...shut up..."

They all walk into the living room, were the three half-bloods, and 3 dragons were awaiting.

"These are my parents guys." Spyro announced.

"Pfft, hahahah!" Laughed Flame... Spyro did tell him about his parents, but he never believed it.

"What's wrong with Lava boy?" Asked Sparx. No one replied.

"Mom, this is Dan," He'd salute with his two fingers. "Callum," He'd nod. "Jacob," who'd respond with "Hey." "And these are Ember, Flame." Flame with a "Yo." And then, Spyro looks to Cynder. "And mom, t-this is Cynder." He said nervously.

"Hello ma'am. You both done a great job raising your boy." Cynder responds.

"Why thank you. Spyro's she's a keeper." Spyro's father said.

"Dad..." Spyro went a little red.

"What? I know how you feel. Same way when I met your mother."

"Oh Flash." As they go to kiss,

"OHH NO, NOT YOUR NIGHT!" Sparx yells earning a laugh.

It was now late at nigh, and Flash and Nina were leaving. They thanked everyone and left happy as can be. They suddenly heard a strange noise from the basement. They all go down to investigate.

"I'm telling ya, Beth. I left it at HQ." They hear a voice.

"And I'm telling you Jay. You're a moron and left it here after you 'emerged'." They hear another one.

"Well, maybe your just being a snake." The obvious male would chuckle.

"HawdyHawHaw. You can make you're own soup tonight." Says the obvious female.

"It's not hard."

The heroes emerge from the corner and spot to people searching the area.

"Shit, we've been-"

"Chill, girl. It's only Spyro."

"What are you doing in my house?" Asked Spyro.

"He can't see us in the dark." Whispered the male. "We met several hours ago."

"Latic?" Asked Dan.

"Yeah."

"And I guess Beth is serpent..."

"Um... Noooooo."

"Nice going moron, they know our clan names, and our real names." Shouts Beth.

"Hmm, maybe next time I'll let them execute me for withholding information."

"Make sure you do."

"Never mind us Spyro, we've been searching for a little dagger. Which is at base."

"Fine, let us check."

"Fine... Night guys... Sorry to intrude... Don't follow us."

"Oh my ancestors, shut up."

With that, they headed through the wall... How, you don't know, but I do.

 **Later**

Everyone was either at home, or walking home. Spyro and Cynder went to bed in the old fashion, kissing each other goodnight. Now Spyro can have a nights rest without being in a cage, thanks to Jay... Or Latic Lion-heart.

 **End of Chapstick.**

 **Well... It took a while because, illness and GCSE's and a new problem... Inspiration. No one is uploading on deviant or Fanfiction anymore as they did and it's sad. Come on people, it's the only way to keep Spyro alive.**

 **Dan: Too right Lat-**

 **Don't.**

 **Beth: Mhm.**

 **Callum: The SSS will save the day :l**

 _ **Advert:**_

 _ **If you want an OC of yours to be in this story, please join a forum of mine called the Silver Sword Saviours. You could even get your own storyline in the book.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of Spyro: The Return**

 **I'll be honest, I decided to TREAT, yes 'TREAT' you all to this. Because I was supposed to be waiting after my exams, but then I thought, 'Wigan won the league, I'm happy so fuck it.'**

 **Anyway, I'm not the only one celebrating isn't that right... Well, Cal is prob- Well maybe... God damn it. The lads are drunk as fuck. Ah well, it probably won't be long so sowwy. Mistake intended.**

 **Oh, and I've come to the conclusion one of my cousins are cunts. Does something in school, I get in trouble.**

* * *

 **Troubles Already?**

* * *

Upon waking from his slumber, Spyro noticed his surroundings to be... Book case-y... Took a minute to realise he was in the home of the new Chronicler. He started looking around the area, passing a few books until he came across a light blue book with a white lining. He removed it from the book case and read the book title

"James Billington (Half-Blood)"

Spyro wondered who it could possible be. He began reading aloud inside his mind.

"James Billington was born a human in a place called Earth. Growing up, he was a shy boy. Intellectual and sporty, but protective of those lesser to him in, not his opinion, others opinions that they called, 'Facts'. He'd take a kick in the balls for his friends... Literally, twice. James was always interested in History and video games. In 2009 (Almost True Story), James found a certain video game to his liking, and a certain video game character to his liking." Spyro then looked to the name with a gasp and carried on reading. "Spyro, his favourite and only dragon became his favourite character and he was so hyped for the movie. But that never came. In 2011, the 10 year old was stabbed during riots by an old enemy. He was brought home and the Chronicler sent him into the bad world." Spyro again gasped, whispering to himself,

"Latic?"

"Indeed." Says a voice, completely catching Spyro of guard. Turning around, he is faced with Ignitus. With no hesitation, Spyro jumps onto his old mentors leg and snugged into it.

"IGNITUS! *cries into his leg (When you listen to 'Say something I'm giving up for you... Spyro isn't the only one crying)* I thought you were gone forever!" Says Spyro, returning to his former mentor's leg.

"I'd never leave you Spyro. I've become more than nature, I've become the new chronicler. I have been chosen to watch over until the next new age and I will not let you out of my site until then."

"I'll tell you what, this place is too... Book case-y..." Says a voice. Walk my in in dragon form was Dan. "Woah... Ignitus?"

"Hello Daniel, it's so very good to see you." Replied Ignitus.

"Yo, why am I here?" Asked Dan.

"I need to talk to you... Both." Ignitus then began. "17 Years ago. I met my mate, and yes Dan... Yes. Anyway, we lay two eggs after officially becoming mates 6 months later. After hatching, my mate decided to give one egg away in order for him to have a better life in a new world. The other was let at the temple with me. Unfortunately, the night of the raid saw most eggs destroyed, except Spyro's and Cynder's. Both of my sons are alive today."

"Oh my... Are you saying..." Dan couldn't finish.

"Yes Dan, not only are you both my sons, you are brothers. I wish I was able to tell Firefang that he raised you well Dan, but he did a deed uncommon in proud ways..." Ignitus said this and bowed his head. "I'm very sorry son... I did it for your safety, but I didn't know Firefang would do that from too much pressure."

"Will McCarthy or Firefang, his real name, died from committing suicide due to the amount of pressure from a job his disliked..." Came a voice from behind Ignitus.

"This is Frederick Valentich, a human from Earth. Said Ignitus. Spyro calmly greeted but Dan knew him.

"Unfortunately Mr Valentich, I know who you are." Dan said.

"Hmm, enlighten me."

"You were an Australian pilot in the RAAF in the 70's. You said you were being tailed by a UFO and disappeared... So?" Dan asked.

"The plane is here... On this planet. It appears it wasn't a UFO, but a wormhole. For some reason, it dragged me in and I was still flying when I got out of it, except my engine completely died and I made a rough landing in an ocean. I was saved and found out I was here... I am the first, non situated, human to come here. I died in 2004 when I was enlisted in the war against Malefor's Ape army. Bastard stabbed me in the chest."

"Let me just ring Australia." Dan said, making the too laugh."

"Anyway, I mostly do the human books here while Ignitus does the dragons, wolfs... Anything that isn't human."

"Sorry to stop you friend. But we are out of time. I'll see you some other time sons..."

"Wait, Dad!" Spyro yelled but the light resumed, waking him up. They both awoke in beds in the temple. It was the temple infirmary.

* * *

"What the fuck... Why are we here?" Asked Spyro. As soon as he asked, he got a big, maybe a massive, hug from Cynder, cradling him.

"Oh my Ancestors, you're okay!"

"What? Of course I am." Spyro said confidently.

"What? Then why, this morning, was you not waking up. Hell, Dan wasn't waking up either." She yelled.

"Wait, how did you know I wasn't waking up?" Ignis asked, he was now awake.

"You were crashed out on our couch..." Cynder laughed silently, I think knowing Spyro is ok, she immediately though 'Life is still good'. Then, Storm and Rocky came in.

"Oh wow, he's awake... Party too hard?!" Asked Storm.

"Yeah, I am now like you, a light weight." Ignis responded.

"Hey, fuck you."

"No, fuck you."

"So much foul language." Said Cyril coming in with the rest of the Guardians.

"Sorry Cyril, I guess I'm just a bit shaken since we're in an infirmary!" Said Ignis.

"Ah yes. You see Ignis, if people see Spyro in an hospital, there would be extremely, massive panic which would indefinitely cause a pain in our heads that-" Volteer was interrupted.

"They get it Volteer, thank you." Said Terrador.

"But, why wouldn't you two wake up?! Cyril asked.

Ignis and Spyro told them about Ignitus's new role, the human and their new found relationship.

"You... You're Spyro's brother?" Storm asked Ignis. Ignis nodded.

"You absolute... Jammy bastard." Ignis laughed at this from Rocky.

"Ig-Ignitus is alive?" Asked Terrador. Spyro nodded happily. The green giant shed a tear but wiped it quickly. "*Ahem* A fine story, but I think it's time to resume our-" Terrador was interrupted by a storming Latic and a few of his team running in. Following was a dragon guard. "Get back here!" He yelled, but they never stopped until infront of the guardians.

"Guardians, I demand a conference!" Latic yelled.

"A what?" Cyril asked.

"Meeting, Knights of the round table, whatever!"

"Demand?" Ignis asked.

"Quiet half-blood. It's of the most importance."

* * *

An hour later.

* * *

The Half-Bloods, The Heroes, The Guardians and Latic's Silver Sword Saviours. The group was Latic, Wardik, Tarnia and Beth. Also there were 2 other dragons with him and another human.

"Before we start, let me introduce to you my Lieutenant and Captains." Latic said. "This guy next to me, is a half-blood. His name is Daniel (Draykat, I need damn hair colour and such bruh... Because I don't know yo hair colour and yo skin colour and shit)." He was wearing a Black and Purple robe with black armoured boots. "He a magician." Latic whispered.

"I'm not a magician... I'm a Mage. A half-dragon mage." He roared.

"Jesus, it's a joke. Anyway, this dragon is called Getsuga. She's an awesome rare Lunar Dragon. Here colour changes depending on the moon. And this dragon, this Ice dragon, Kyser. Good guy, saved me a couple a times, like Daniel."

"Nice to meet you all, now about this meeting..." Said Volteer.

"Ah yes. I hate to do this to a recovering Warfang, but those damn apes have... How do I put this... Their sights on Warfang." Latic sent shock waves through the air.

"What?..." Spyro asked.

"I'm sorry, but we will not ask you to lay recovering families on the line. We, the Silver Sword Saviours have moved our base into Spyro's home." This caught Spyro's attention. "And we have men out side Warfang in camps."

"One question." Spyro said. "Who said you could-"

"That'd be me." Said Cynder.

"Oh, never mind then."

"We are a few men and woman short though, and we ask for Volunteers and trainers... Preferably Spyro and Cynder."

"Absolutely not. Spyro and Cynder will not be dragged into another war." Before Spyro could protest as it was only training volunteers, Latic roared in.

"I see you've made the decision to let Warfang fall..."

"Excuse me?" Cyril said.

"You care more about faces than this city. Not only are Spyro and Cynder not on the front lines, it gives people a chance to spar and train with legends... Selfish."

"I agree." Said Spyro. "He's right. I'd rather lay my life down for Warfang than sit there watching from the sidelines."

"We'll help." Said Ignis.

"Define we." Asked Storm.

"Ok, the shit that'll be coming from your pants because you scared boy."

"Fine."

"Then it's settled. We thank you for your cooperation." Latic said before bowing to the Guardians."

* * *

Back at Spyro's house.

* * *

The base of operations was set. And conversations were brewing.

"So, you're from Earth too?" Asked Cynder.

"We both are." Said Kyser.

"Ok... What's your story?" Asked Ignis.

"Ah, we met on holiday in Liverpool, went swimming in a lake and... boom. Here." Said Daniel.

"And are you fans of Spyro?" Asked... Spyro.

"By that, you mean the game... I didn't know we're aloud to talk about it." Replied Kyser. "But yes, yes we are."

And on the other side of the room.

"How many people have signed up?" Asked James.

"So far?" Asked Wardik.

"Of course puppy, so?"

"Well, it's looking promising... 0." He replied.

"You're a dick."

"Lunar is sparring with Tarnia still." Walked in Beth.

"Who's winning?" Asked Wardik.

"Definitely not your lover."

"I'll be right back." He said walking away.

"Do not interfere." James yelled to him.

There was a knock from the door upstairs. Cynder went up and opened the door to see Ember and Flame.

"Hey, we're here to volunteer." Said Flame.

"Oh cool come on in." Cynder replied.

"When she was about to close the door, in came Hunter from nowhere."

"Cynder, my clan has sent me an important message about a group of mercenaries called the Silver Sword Saviours."

"Mhm."

"They talk about how the apes are planning to attack Warfang. They are right, but they are trying to either destroy the group or make them pay before destroying them."

"Oh..." Cynder realised what he meant by 'make them pay'. She lead them down into the basement.

"Lion-heart." Hunter exclaimed.

"Hunter you old so and so." Latic yelled. Them embraced in a hug.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say, and it appears this cat has too, that Hunter is our scout... He's a SSS soldier." They looked at Hunter with daggers for eyes.

"What?... A cat can have secrets."

"Anyway, what news has thou brought thy leader?" Latic laughed.

"Doomskir are likely to attack once we are all gone or captured."

"Captured by an ape... How degrading. Was it nice Half-bloods?" He asked the lads.

"You knew and didn't help us?" Ignis yelled in anger.

"Nope... Just found out after we caught a Guerrilla Grunt." He cleared.

"Anyway..." James then raised his voice. "Alright SSS, gather 'round." Once they all gathered, he began. "We have some new guys joining called Ignis, Storm, Rocky, Flame and Ember. Treat them like our family. Also, we have the two heroes of our time teach most of you to fight. We don't want war with the Guardians." He then looked to a map of Avalar. "Ok. We have people missing as some of you may have noticed. They are on watch here *Points South*, here *North, and here *West*. We're in the east, but we have no boats to watch the sea. Spyro and Cynder. You will be training the dragons. Half-bloods, since you all turn human on weekends, you will train with me then. Is that understood?" Everyone but the lads and heroes said, "Yes, sir." And walked out of the room and house to carry on with their daily lives. "So, you'll all be ready right?" Latic asked everyone in the room. It consisted of: The lads; the heroes; Kyser and Daniel.

"No probs chief." Said Ignis.

"Yeah James, I'm sure we can teach Ignis, Storm, Kyser, Flame, Ember and Rocky." Cynder answered sarcastically.

"We can Cynder. Just believe we can." Spyro said. Cynder sighed and moved next to Spyro.

"Good... And why call me James?" Latic asked.

"Because I did..." Spyro answered smartly.

"I see... Well, I'll be off then. The Guardians have put my saviours and I in a 4 and a half star hotel. Only because it's not finished." He said with a fake, surprised, shocked face. He then left.

The rest went upstairs.

"Yeah, we have to stay in the same fucking room as him..." Daniel said.

"Yeah... Night 'soldiers'. Kyser said laughing. They walked away.

"And then it's our turn." Ignis said. "Have a lovely evening." The three lads walked out and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder then looked at each other and smiled, they ran to their room laughing.

"Beat ya you purple lug." Cynder said.

"Well, we can't all be as fast as my dark purple plum." Spyro responded.

"What do I get for winning?" She asked.

"How about..." Spyro pushed her on the bed and got on top, laying on her. He began licking her face.

"Ew, Spyro. *Giggles* That's disgusting." Spyro stops and allows Cynder to get up. She then puts Spyro on his back and starts licking him. "Hey, that's not fair."

"Then do something Spyro." She smiled.

"Why should I?" He smiled. Cynder began kissing him. They stopped after a few minutes. Getting in the covers, they say their good nights and fell asleep.

* * *

POV Change: James Billington (Latic Lion-Heart)

* * *

About to take off my pants and boots, I'd taken my hood and hoodie off; Ialso put on my Wigan football shirt, I heard a knock on the door. Both Daniel and Kyser were asleep. "For fuck sake." I whispered. I went towards the door. Opening it, I saw an Ape at the door, he was wearing a bellboy's suit. 'Must work here.' I though. I proceeded to take my clothing from him and I gave him a coin.

"Stiff lae vi ternesj." He said. An ape that spoke dragon?... Oh shit. "K-Kyser..." I'd start to go as stiff as a stone... Which is what he said. I was then brought back to normal without hearing him say anything. Then I got a swift kick to the head.

* * *

 **To be concluded...**

* * *

 **Wow... I done it... Can't believe it...**

 **Anyway. Thank you for reading. Exams next week for a whole month. Wish me luck... I need it.**

 **Kyser the ice Dragon - Kyser the Ice Guardian**

 **Daniel - draykat the half-dragon mage**

 **Getsuga - Keyblader Zen**

 **Thanks for letting me use them, ya guys. Dan, Storm, Rocky, James, Beth, Wardik, Tarnia are all of mine.**

 **Spyro, Cynder, the Guardians, Flame Ember, Ignitus, Sparx. All belong to criminals.**

 **Out!**

 **(Also, can Kyser, Dray and maybe Keyblader PM about lines. I want y'all involved in decisions :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legend of Spyro: The Return**

 **Exams... Are... Over! YES, YES, YES, YES! I can return. Granted, it's a small chapter today as I am going to a college tomorrow, but aye, small. Anyway... Here's DANNY!**

 **It will be rushed for a reason... Sorry.**

* * *

 _What has Happened?_

Walking up from his slumber, Daniel went to grab an apple from the bowl in his room. Hearing the crunches, Kyser wakes up tensed.

"What's eating you up?" Asked Daniel.

"Something seems weird... Like someone has gone missing."

"Well, James isn't here. Must've gone out already."

"I guess so."

"Come on, we best be catching up."

"I'll just 'snazz' up a bit. Meet you down

at the temple."

Daniel left after that. Kyser still couldn't shake the feeling that a friend was in trouble. After getting washed and 'snazzed' up, he moved towards the front door. When he was about to open it, something got caugh on his paw. It was fur, and next to it was a picture of his friend's family. Then it hit him.

"Oh shit." He opened the door and closed with a slam without locking it. He had to hurry, they had to know.

Meanwhile...

Storm and Rocky were changed and didn't know we're Ignis was... But hell, there is food on the table. Suddenly, the front door closed slowly. It was Ignis.

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked Storm.

"Non of your business." Ignis replied.

"Ah, the guilty 'I've been out with a lady' look." Said Rocky.

"I wasn't out with a lady." Then he mumbled something.

"What?" His friends asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

Next door...

* * *

Spyro and Cynder, who have been up for hours, have been showing their love for each other. Cuddling together, kissing, Spyro going in with a few licks... Cheeky bastard.

"Come on Spyro. Surely there is something else we can do." Cynder yelled.

"You don't like this?" Spyro raised a brow.

"No, I mean can we do something else within these 'limits'?"

"Well, we could-" He was interrupted by a barrage of knocks. Opening the door, they saw a frantic Blue dragon.

"Spy-ho, Cy-her, temple... Now..." He said before running to next door. Spyro and Cynder just looked at each other before moving out and locking the door to head to the temple.

* * *

20 minutes later.

* * *

"Ok... We ha-ave a pro-" Kyser was stopped by Terrador.

"Breathe young dragon, breathe."

"I'm ready... Latic has been taken."

"What?" Asked Latic's team. "Bullshit."

"It's true. His picture was on the floor next to ape fur... His family picture."

His team is shocked... They can't believe it.

"We gotta do something." Said Spyro.

"Excuse me Spyro, but you're not doing anything!" Said Cyril. "If they want to save their friend, they will do it themselves."

"No, sir." Stepped up Daniel. "Latic always came to us and said 'If I'm ever captured, I'll get out... That's a promise.' So, we just need to wait..." His team disagreed.

"Nah, man. If they got James, they'll have every exit blocked. We must go!"

"We have no supplies!" Yelled the Wolf.

Again, silence stuck on the group.

"It was all destroyed in the raid they did against us... We have no way of getting to Doomskir without flying."

"Don't imply ANYTHING!" Yelled Cyril. "You are not using any dragons to fly! What do you think we are?"

"A Noble Race!" Yelled Spyro. Cyril was taken back and all he could muster was a simple "What?"

"You know what Cyril! I don't care whether I'm a 'VIP'. I'm going to find Latic, and bring him back." Terrador smiled at the young dragon.

"Just like Ignitus. We are going to supply you with enough to last a group of people a week."

"How many in the group?" Asked Ignis.

"Ten."

"Ok then. The lads and I will help. That's 5 of us... I mean, Cynder is obviously coming with us." She just nodded. "Who else?"

"Hey Ignis, leaving me out on the fun?" Said a new voice.

"Hello, Thorn. Guys, this is Thorn. We've been going out drinking together... Funny guy." Ignis said. Thorn was a lime green dragon, with small horns on the top of his head going down to his tail, blue. His long horns were coloured red. His tail blade was yellow and represented the shape of a rock, his underbelly was also yellow.

"Eh? Well I'm not here for 'that', I'm here to help!

"Well, fighting experience?" Asked Terrador.

"None, but in medical school, sir."

"You're in." Said Spyro.

"We'll go!" Said Daniel and Kyser.

"That's 8..." Said Ignis.

"We want to go too." Walked in two more comers.

"What the fuck is this? Walk into a meeting day?" Asked Cyril.

"No, sir. We know the location of James' location." It was Flame and Ember. "We happen to be members of the SSS and we want to save our superior."

"Well, that's 10." Said Terrador.

"No, says the skinniest in the room." Said a familiar voice. "Make it 10 and 1 half. More adventures for me and my bro. Can't pass it up." It is Sparx... Fucking Sparx.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Somewhere in a Prison in Doomskir...

"Wake up!" Yelled a mouth.

"Ancestors, you're breath." It was James. He tried to move his arms but saw he was shackled to the wall.

"You're wanted in the main hall." Said the obvious ape.

"I don't know, I'm very snug in here." James smirked.

"Tough shit." He went inside, unshackling him. Grabbed him by his hands. James could not break free.

"Someone's... Huh... Been working out..."

"Quiet!"

The walk felt like forever, so...

Meanwhile...

The 10 'and 1 half' we're now supplied. Daniel would be carrying the 1 half of the food and Spyro Ember the other; Thorn was carrying the medical supplies. Ember spoke up.

"It's a 8 hour flight, 3 days walking. So Daniel, pick a partner." She giggled. Daniel sighed.

"Fuck it, get on me Daniel." Said Rocky. He gave a nod as a thank you.

The flight will be long.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In a bar in Warfang...

* * *

Wardik walked in to see Getsuga, and went to her immediately.

"So James got captured? Getsuga asked."

"Aye. Do you worry? "

"I dunno. I guess, but chances are the apes need him alive."

"Hmm... shall we discuss strategies?"

"I'm more of a "run and and kick ass without gun" kind of guy."

"Hmph. Yes, that will certainly work wonders. Perhaps we can use your think head to destroy the door."

"Oh, haha. Very funny. I'm just saying I'm not the best person to ask."

"I am a strategist and know ancient dragonic. Do you realize what this means?"

"We basically have a dragoness version of Paula from Earthbound?"

"By what I've heard, I'm more like Poo."

"Yes, and many dragons will think your personality is shit if you keep the Tsundere act up, Ember."

"I am nothing like Ember."

"Yeah, THIS Ember... although I've never really watched My Little Pony, so...

I do not want to know..."

"Anyway... any ideas?"

"I will give them ideas of how to properly infiltrate a fortress.

Okay... so..."

"And I will instruct them on stealth techniques and allow them to practice training with my Martial Arts."

"Okay. Good enough. Oh, one problem with that... They've gone already." Getsuga just sighed, finishing her drink and walking out.

(And the fourth wall has been broken. Thank the creator of Getsuga. Hey, if you think I'm trash talking the idea, yo is silly, otherwise, I would' tha even agreed to it :3)

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Ah, the troubling troublemaker." Said a voice.

"Ah, the man who puts unnecessary words in his sentences." Replied Latic.

"Silence. I'd like to thank you for letting your guard down."

"And I'd like to thank you for giving me a nice sleep."

"I said silence. Now, what do you want your last meal to be!?" There was silence.

"Answer King Doom-a-skir!" Said a Guard.

"But he said not to talk."

"You will not be getting one. You'll be executed at 8 PM. My people WILL love to see this happen under the moon light."

"Awesome. I regret nothing; except destroying you and freeing 'your' people."

"I said SILENCE! Take him back to his cell." And with that, the half-blood made his way back.

* * *

Out on the road...

* * *

The heroes and the SSS have stopped for a break.

"Yo, anyone want us to get some wood? You know, for the meat?" Ignis did have uncooked meat. They were an hours flight from Doomskir.

"Yeah... What else will cook meat?" Sparx asked laughing.

"You'll burn up nicely." He replied. Sparx replied with a gulp. They were both interrupted by a "I'll help ya." It was from the 'rainbow dragon' Thorn. Both moved into the trees. At the same time, Spyro and Cynder were snuggling up, and then came Flame.

"You guys are together right?" He asked.

"Very much so." The purple dragon replied.

"Well, give me some advice?"

"Ooh, Flame... Who is it?" Asked Cynder, now leaning off Spyro and in a gossip position (Which is basically hands resting on chin).

"Ember."

"Could of guessed. Anyway,must get her alone... After this, and express yourself."

"Oh cool, is that how you guys did it?" Flame's question only brought big red cheeks to the dragon saviours as what brought them together was, let's say, Chapter 1... I can't think of an unfunny pun.

After 10 minutes of waiting, no Ignis or Thorn had come back. Worrying, Spyro and Cynder went to investigate. They used the time to talk.

"So Spyro, what would you want our first child to be." Cynder asked. Spyro took it as a joke, stopped and pulled out a bottle of water, they had a backpack with them, and started drinking it, only to spit it out. "Woah... That's are supplies dummy."

"Sorry, but that was a sudden question that needed a joke like that." He replied smiling with a sly grin. Cynder gave the look that wanted an answer. "Honestly, I want twins, different Genders too." Cynder looked shocked... Twins?!

"Twins?! Why?"

"Well, with a boy. I can be there for him and teach him all I know. With a girl, I can be there also, but also do many things you can't do with a male... Like tea parties... And such." Cynder burst out laughing.

"Tea parties!? Hahah, oh my Ancestors..."

"What... As long as my daughter loves it, I have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Except for the one time you pissed yourself when I wanted a fight to avenge my stick." Said a new voice... It was Sparx. Why do I do this?

"What? Cynder asked. "Really!"

"Nope. What really happened was, Sparx was trying to bully me, and seeing me grow scared the piss out of HIM."

"Liar."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh." But it was interrupted by a sudden laugh. The 3 looked behind a bush. It was Thorn attacking Ignis. Sorry, Sparx if you will. "Ahh, he's attacking Ignis!"

Both of the dragons turned to the heroes and Sparx, and said "Shit." Spyro and Cynder knew it wasn't an attack. They were kissing. Ignis is a homosexual...

To be continued...

* * *

 _ **NOW BEFORE QUESTIONS RAISE, THE ENDING SOUNDS LIKEI'M HATIN, NOPE. JUST LEAVING IT A CLIFF HANGER. Anyway... Rushed, as always. Sleepy... Yep. But just a quick question. I've thought of a game idea, not on Spyro, but based around Spyro. And I'm going to be putting it up here. I call it, "The Legendary Element". It's an unfinished script for a game, as I said. I can't make it, but I can put it up here for people to see. I also need to find out what to call the legendary element. Maybe I should use something weird :3. Anyway. He's a small draft.**_

 _?: So you're the one who's looking for the scroll?_

 _The hero would nod (It'd be a create your character idea btw)_

 _?: Well then, in the name of the Ancestors, I'm going to teach you in the way of the 10 generation dragon._

 _The hero would smile._

 _?: Take this map *The map is handed to the hero* and find these items. A heart of rabbit *Icon of a rabbit appears*..._

 ** _And so on and so fourth._**

 ** _It doesn't sound good from that draft, but I'm still figuring out a few things._**

 ** _This is Jay Billo, signing out._**

 ** _Laters._**


	7. Chapter 7 (Short)

The Legend of Spyro: The Return

Okay,moray, okay... OKAY! I know I lied... I suck. But, it was all worth it! I GOT IN TO COLLEGE! So, I'd like to thank my two special people in my family who helped me through all of it... My room, and my bed! Couldn't of done it with out ya.

* * *

Explain!

* * *

"You monster! You came with us to sabotage us!" Sparx roared.

"Sparx-" Spyro began but...

"You are a liar!" Sparx, I was trying to say why Spyro was-

"L-I-A-R!" Sparx! Let me-

"Sparx, go and tell the guys, we'll handle this." Spyro said with an angry smirk.. You still interrupted me though... Sparx hurried off to the others, and Spyro lost his stance and smiled at the two. "A+ in drama, checkmate."

"How did you two start dating?" Cynder asked.

"Well origins is, my ex found out, luckily I blackmailed her since she was a slag, and that's how it was hidden." Dan answered a different question.

"You make it sound like being gay is a bad thing." Thorn smirked at his boyfriend, OR GIRLFRIEND! When you realise your joke makes no impact.

"It is when your Scouse." Dan answered. "Anyway, when we met in the bar, we connected like the snap of our claws. Kissed on our second date, and happy 3rd date." Dan/Ignis (Forgot he's a dragon at the moment :3) said the last thing looking at Thorn who looked not very impressed.

"If this is a date, you're in trouble." They all laughed.

"We best head back-" Dan began, but we quickly interrupted by everyone but Sparx showing up. After a quick explanation, and laughter going on for around, say thirty minutes, they headed back to camp, suited up and headed out to Doomskir.

Meanwhile...

"99 bottles of mead on the wall, 99 bottles of mead! I drank the best, and now it's time for the best! 98 bottles of mead on-" The singing stopped for Latic.

"Shut the hell up... You sing like last years skeleton." Said a guard.

"Hey, sorry for lightening the mood." Latic replied.

"So, a few hours until slice and dice."

"Yep... We are talking about when I distracted you while you were answering me?"

"That hasn't happened once-" With a hit to the back of the head and whistling sound of "98 bottles of mead on the wall", Latic picked up the Guards key, opening the door, and bolted for the evidence chest, picking up his clothing, and weaponry.

Meanwhile...

The rescue party were at a farm on the Outskirts. Nice couple, amazing food, and immobilising comfy chairs. They went out and left them there... Odd. A knock on the door turned into a break down as Guards roamed through. It appears the owner was a Doomskir sympathiser. They quickly got up from their chairs, feeling without comfort, and attacked the Guards, they retreated outside and regrouped.

Battle

Battlefield: Outskirts of Doomskir

Teams: Heroes VS Doomskir Apes

Odds: 70-30 (Short due to time)

Ignis started things off by shooting fire at his enemy, with devastating effects. Spyro and Cynder covered each other's backs as Apes swarmed them. Many Apes were on the floor crying as the 'fear' set in from Cynder, while other Apes, we'll take it away Katy. "You're hot and you're cold"... Indeed. Storm and Rocky formed a great fire mechanism as Storm would stun them with his electricity and Rocky would squash the stunners to death... Stone Cold... It was an easy victory with minor injuries.

Winners: Heroes (I'd love to ask if you guys would like a "Loss view" since the Heroes will always be winning, even if the stakes are low...They will lose if it helps the story, this would be for random encounters like Snakes or Bar fights lol)

Meanwhile... "Did you hear, we have to report to the city... People are trying to save that Welp we caught." Says a male voice.

"Fat chance." Says another.

"They must be morons." Says another, but in mimicking.

"You're- OH SH-" The two Apes bit the floor, plus their tongues as Latic banged their heads together knocking them out.

"There he is." Yelled an Ape. Dan started running, yelling back... "Monkeys point!" He made it out on to the street, leaving from the back of the dungeons. It was filled with a bad smell. Running onto the street, he was caught by many guards who then took pursuit. Latic was surrounded at the stalls. Jumping onto the stall, shouting 'Ole', he took the pursuit to the roof. Jumping roof to roof, with the monkeys behind him. Next the jump would be his last as a Ape grabbed his leg mid jump and they both plummeted. Dan got up in pain, pinning himself against the wall, panting. He heard a sudden sound and smiled. As he was told to surrender, he pointed up. A barrage of fire hit him from non other than Spyro and Ignis. The Calvary had arrived.

Battle

Battlefield: Doomskir streets

Teams: Heroes VS Doomskir Guard

Odds: 20-80

There only being Spyro, Ignis and Cynder with Latic they had to make an escape somehow. Spyro and Ignis started burning their way out the ally. Latic was using his wind to further the fire. One they got out the Ally, the 3 checked their surroundings. There were around 20 Guards... Yay. Cynder came out of the shadows and spit some friendly acid on the ground, Latic using his wind element again, sent the fumes at their enemies, it was useless though. They came at them in numbers. Latic pulled out his bow and an arrow. He fired, missing the first shot. Spyro and Cynder were back to back. They started biting, scratching, doing all they could to keep them back. Cynder was a little slow on an attacker and suffered a stab wound to he hind left leg. Helping in pain, Spyro burnt the Ape to a crisp and kicking the ashes. A quick yell from Ignis who was suffering minor bruising from his fighting yelled for a retreat. They fell towards the gate. The towns archers were now aiming. The gate was open, freedom. But the arrows flew in the direction of Spyro...

Loss: Retreating...

"Stoppage Tairais!" Yelled Latic. He stopped his the time around him. Knowing it was only for mere seconds. He jumped right in front of the arrows and as time begun again. He took 3 of the five arrows to the right leg. "YAAHH!" He yelled. Ignis reacted quickly, biting and holding the back of his shirt as Latic shot arrows at his enemy.

They got away, and we're lucky that the apes were stupid. They did not follow. Back at Base Camp, Latic had his arrows removed from his leg, but he would not be able to use it for around a few weeks as he wasn't strong enough to heal it quicker. Cynder's stab wound was quickly treated. In the time they were gone. Thorn had gone back to the city of Warfang in case the wounded was coming. He left Ember and Flame there, in charge. Dragons with carts for transportation was there. Ready and loaded into the same Cart, Cynder and Latic both looked glum. Both were unable to move for a small while. Cynder was told a might be a few days for a full recovery and to be careful when walking. She just wanted to play around with Spyro. Latic was bummed now that he couldn't work for a while. The trip home would be a long one. But at least they could talk.

A few hours later...

Spyro, wanting to check on the two injured dragons (Latic is Half), mainly Cynder, he found that Latic was flicking his fingers to a tune while Cynder was asleep. Spyro had still wondered, and asked Latic, "How did you save me?"

"I believe you mean, why?" Latic smirked with an eyebrow raised.

"We'll start with that."

"Well, you're my hero... In my world, and now this world." Spyro understood this.

"Well, I guess we are more even..."

"Not by a fucking long shot. You saved the world, so I'm nowhere near it." Latic laughed.

"Now, how..."

"You saw it?"

"I saw quickness."

"Well, I found I thing in my Draconic book showing a chant to stop time for a time. Usually for Purple Dragon or those who surpass the right amount of skill. I guess it worked this time."

"This time?"

"Well, you think I let those idiots knock me out?"

"Well... I'll help you out when we get back to Warfang."

"No need, you look after her... I have my accessibilities."

The rest of the trip to Warfang was quicker than first thought... They fell asleep.

In the Temple...

"We new it was a bad idea... Injuries!" Cyril yelled.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Terrador said.

"They made it back with the 'Cargo'." Said a certain blabber mouth.

"At what cost?!" Cyril yelled.

"A life!" Yelled Terrador.

"B-B-But Cynder was hurt!" Cyri said, yelling louder.

"Awww, I'm hurt Cyril." Said Latic. He was using sticks to help him move. "You're forgetting who put HIS life on the line for not one dragon, but 5 and 1/2... Because the half bloods." This left Cyril speechless. He was right, grumble grumble said Cyril.

After a long meeting, Spyro went home to check on Cynder. She was upset in staying in for a few days.

"You okay, Cyn?"

"Lucky to be alive I guess." She answers. Kissing him on his maw.

"You'd have beat him down either way Cynder." She giggled and pulled him down on the bed with her.

"Maybe if we make out a little, we'd be beat." She smiled amorously.

"'Oh, do what you must... I can not best you!'" Spyro acts.

Cynder drags him to her maw and starts smothering him with kisses. Spyro followed.

Next door were the lads. They were messing about, drinking mead.

"So, what girl would you bang Dan?" Asked Storm.

"We've *burp' been through this."

"Fine, what guy out of the room would you bang?" Asked Rocky.

Ignis had to think... He finally settled on, "The statue."

The lads laughed, not realising they'd been insulted.

In the Hospital, Latic was being seen.

"Hey, if you message my leg, I won't be moaning... Well, not about the food anyway." He'd wink. He'd then sigh, looking out the window.

"They'll pay..."

"They'll all pay."

* * *

Chapter End.

So, that's done. Finally another chapter. Thanks for being patient. Again, I want to if I do a 'Loss view', would you like it? Anyway. I'm Remember, stay glorious, and you'll see it in your past.. Ew


End file.
